Collapsed to Something More
by XxNuNuxX
Summary: Keely is living life without Phil. He had never told her that he had left her. Now Keely can't bare life with ease, too many things on her mind. Now, we know Rupert's identity, but what is he planning? and what's this feeling that Keely had toward him?
1. under the stars

1**Introduction**

"Hey Phil, isn't the stars beautiful?"

Keely and Phil are sitting together on a picnic blanket in the park, as both friends stares deeply into the sky. Phil then turns and glance at Keely.

"Yes, it is. It's very beautiful."

He smiles at Keely and she looked back to Phil. Both of them smiled at one another and stared up again.

"Phil, so how is the stars like in the future?"

"Well, it is still same, but it is not special as it is now..."

"Why?"

"Well... it is special now. Because I'm with you, gazing at the stars together."

He smiles and Keely stared at Phil affectionately.

"Thanks, Phil. This is one of my favorite nights, ever."

Keely looks at her knees and dazed out. Noticing, Phil was confused and asked her...

"Hey Keel, watchu' thinking about?" He asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it's nuttin," she smiles to herself.

"It can't be nuttin', tell me."

"Fine, Phil. I was trying to think what would my life would be like, if you had never been stranded in this country," she said quietly.

"Oh" he said feeling awkward for a bit.

A long silence appeared then Phil started to talk,

"So, how would it have been, Ms. Teslow?" he asked to break the silence.

"Oh, it was nuttin'."

"Really, I want to know."

"'Kay, I thought that I would still be in the "popular click", still being failing math classes..."

Keely smiles to Phil and he smiled back.

"...yeah, I would be around a lot of people, not caring for school as I would hang out at the mall 24/7, and I would be having so much boyfriends." sarcastically she said.

However, Phil did not realize that she meant in a sarcasms and he had took it seriously. Phil turn to Keely.

"I'm sorry, Keel. I'm the reasons you don't have this fun life, aren't I."

He was hurt and she had realized what he just had said. 'Phil?' she thought to herself.

"No, Phil. You got it the wrong way."

Phil looks at the shoes of his crossed legs. Keely puts her hand on Phil's knee. Phil look at her hand on her knee, then to her.

"Phil, don't you every be sorry. It was just a curious thought"

"I know"

She can tell that he was still hurt and Keely began to tear for making him feel hurt.

"Phil, you are the bestest friend I ever had. If it weren't for you, I would still have been in Algebra class and I would be in pain when every time a guy would break my heart. I would have been irresponsible and have no care to anybody. If it weren't for you, my life would be incomplete. You had mend my heart and prevented it from being break. Thank you, Phil, for being in my life."

Keel began to sob and being touched, Phil was speechless. He blanks out as she still talks.

"Oh gosh. Look at me, why I am crying like this. And I just ramble on, making you feel uncomfortable. Sorry, Phil. I'll leave now."

Keely got up and started to walk away, until, Phil realized she was leaving and he turn around to Keely. Standing up, "Keely, don't walk away."

"What?" She says in tears, looking at Phil. She had wanted to leave due to her embarrassment.

"Keely, don't _you _ever be sorry." Phil looks into Keely's eye. "You are this wonderful girl that I had first lay eyes on. You are my bestest friend. You're smart, strong, cute, charming, respectful, and caring. I should be thanking you for caring me so such. I never had a friend that treated the same ways as you had did for the last past two years. Keely, I -"

"'Kay Phil, I'm fine now, thanks for trying to cheer me up."

She looked into his eyes and had notice tears were forming from it. Keel walked closer to Phil and hugged him. Resting her head on his shoulder and his head resting next to her head. They both stood there for more than a minute. Both of them never wanted to let go and never want to hurt one another.

Then out of the blue, "So you think I'm cute," innocently said by Keely. She looks up to him. He began to smile and she smiled with him.

**I'll update as soon as possible, plz comment and be easy on me D**


	2. you weren't there

1**Chapter 1**

After that night at home, I laid on my bed, thinking. I had never felt so emotional around Phil. It was the first time we had ever show tears to one another, it was so embarrassing, yet, seem so right. Everyday with him, I sense that my feelings toward him is developing. I can't explain it, is it love? Oh my god, "love"? Am I in love with Phil, that sweet, smart, cute friend of mine.

Sigh

Eventually, Via had called when I can home. I had told her everything of that night. She was shock to hear that Phil actually express some of his feelings. I was surprise too, yet, I liked it though. 'Phil' was now the only thing in my mind. 'Phil, Phil, Philly-Willy...sigh'

The next day I came over to Diffy's house, trying to walk with Phil to school that day. I knocked the door and the door open to have Mrs. Diffy to be on the other side.

"Phil's not ready yet, dear," she said, "Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Diffy" I replied when I entered. It was still the same comfortable house that I love to be in. All the furniture and the colors of the rooms made me to happy, just to be here.

"Hey Keel."

It was Phil's voice, I know it from anywhere. I turned around to see that cute boy, and smile at him.

"Hey Phil!" I said cheerily.

"Just wait one sec', 'kay Keel?"

"Yah. Sure, I'll wait"

'I would wait for you, forever' I said to myself

Few minutes later, we started to walk to school, until, a loud scream was shouted in the house.

"FAMILY, FAMILY," shouted Lloyd, "I GOT NEWS, HURRY EVERYONE GATHER!"

Phil turn to me and said to me,

"Keely, you wanna go ahead, you'll be late."

"Okay, Phil...", as I said. I didn't want to leave without him, but however, if I'm late one more time, I'll loose my broadcast room privileges.

"See ya' at school?"

"Promise?" I said.

"Yep, Keely. I promised I will be with you."

"Okay." I started to walk without Phil, but it was strange to walk without Phil...it's the first time in two years that me and phil didn't walk together to school. I had a bad feeling about this...

I had barely made it in school without being tardy. I knew that Phil was going to be tardy, but I hope that I would see him in first period Geometry class. I sat at the my seat and looked over to Phil's desk and hope that he will be there. Yet, the period ended and he still wasn't there. I started to get worry.

"Hey Keely"

It was Via; and I, by truth, didn't really want to see. I wanted Phil.

"Hey V, wassup?"

"Nuttin much, so where's Phil?"

"I don't know, but I have to tell you something."

We began to walk to next period to study hall, where we then sat down.

"What is it, Keely?"

"I have to tell you something about Phil."

"About what?"

"Well, you know how lately I have acted differently than usual."

"Go on?"

"We'll I think I _like_ like Phil!"

"That's it?"

"What you mean that's it?"

"Oh, I knew you had develop a crush for Phil, ever since I had met you."

"Really, how come you knew, but I didn't?"

"Haha, I don't know. Maybe you were too clueless to figure that out."

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "So now I don't know what to do now, from here."

"Keely, you can always tell him, you know?"

"What!"

Everyone in the class began to look at both of us. I began to smile uncomfortably and turn my head.

"What," I whisper to Via.

"Tell him, for goodness's sake"

"I don't know V, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"C'mon, it's Phil"

"What do you mean?"

"Keely, how naive are you? chuckles Even Owen knows about this."

"About what"

"Phil, he likes you too, and I mean _like _likes you."

"Really! Phil likes me!"

Again everyone started to stare at us, 'can you guys mind your own business' I thought to myself.

"Yes, Keel, he does, meaning you should tell him. You know how shy he is, especially, around girls."

'Ha! Phil being shy around girls, he was never shy around me!'

"'Kay, V, I will tell him when the first chance I see him."

"You go girl!"

We both laughed, until, the study hall was over. I'm going to tell Phil, when I see him.

'Hey Phil, I was wandering if you want to go to the movies with me, and by-the-way, I like you'

No.

'Thee fairest Phil, thou express thou feelings of love to thee'

HA! NO!

'Phil, I like you.'

Hmmmm...that wouldn't sound that bad, I guess.

It was broadcast lab, and Phil was still wasn't here. 'What's wrong, Phil? Why aren't you here, yet?' I started to get worried. Why wasn't he still, here? The day is almost half over. Something must had happen.

sigh

Phil, where are you, I need you now...

"Hey, Keely. Looking good!"

It was Owen.

"Hey Owen, have you seen Phil, today?"

"Sorry, but I didn't."

"It's okay. Hey, do you wanna help me?"

"Sure, anything for you!"

I asked him if he can help me record the broadcasting for the news, since Phil was usually there to record me. I felt uncomfortable, since, I am so use to see Phil recording me.

"3...2...1...go.", Owen said.

"Hi, I'm Keely Teslow and you're live with Keely Teslow. News of today was..._ 'where's Phil, I should try to go back to his house if he was still there...what reasons can he still be there...wait! What did Mr. Diffy said...' _and Mr. Hackett had stated that there would be a new school rule... _'a family meeting? What could this meeting be about? It couldn't be that bad, concentrate Keely, you're still on-live'_...and that noone should go on the field for today."

"-cut, that was great" said Owen.

I still had Phil occupied in my mind_. 'Phil, where are you, I have to tell you something.'_

"Keel? Hello, you there?" a mumble had came through into my mind.

"Oh, sorry Owen, thanks for your help."

"No problem."

I gazed out to the wall. I still thought about him.

"Keel? Is it about Phil?"

"Huh?"

"Where could he be?" he asked.

"I don't know, I saw him at his house, but he never appear in school."

"Dang! I need him for last night homework for history class."

"Oh". I thought he was being to self-fish of himself. He didn't thought about Phil, other than his homework. The bell ranged and Owen started to dash to lunch. Then I decided, during lunch I will go to Phil's and see where the heck he was.

I walked out during lunch without anyone noticing me. Five minutes later, I had reached to the front lawn of the resident. Something look different, as something wasn't there anymore. I began to the knock the door. Noone answered, so I decided to open the door. It was unlock. As I about to enter, I thought I heard noises, so I came in and shouted, "Hey guys, why weren't Phil, in schoo-..."

I paused, noone was there to be in sight. I walked around the first floor of the house to see if any one was there. Noone. I started to began to get scared. I searched at the backyard, to see that if Curtis was there. He wasn't. Panicking, I ran into Phil's room, too see if Phil was there...

He wasn't. I looked around in his room, the parent's, and even Pim's, noone was there, yet I felt something eerily. _It couldn't be!_ I thought. Don't let my suspicions to be right. I went into Phil's room for his future technology...nothing was there. It was gone. Could it have meant... I ran outside to confirm my lead.

And there it was, not there...the "RV" that I knew that was missing at the front of the house.

In horror, I ran back into the house and collapsed to the ground. My heart pounded rapidly. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, or couldn't think.

The RV, the time machine wasn't there anymore...could it mean that...

**Well that's it for the Chapter 1, I hope u guys like it. I'll update probably Friday or Saturday. See ya lata!**


	3. Painfull Thoughts

**Chapter2 (in fanfiction, it's 3 since my intro is a chapter, but what ever)Have fun reading the fanfic!**

'_Why do I feel like this?_

_Abandoned, left alone to feel like trash._

_Trash, that someone just threw away,_

_was not wanted to be seen from you no more_

_Being used until it was worthless._

_Would you ever come back to me?_

_Don't you care for me?_

_Why? Why did you go!_

_how could you...?'_

Keely was still in the Diffy's house, silent on the outside. Yet loud and confused in the inside. It was dark and she didn't still know what to do. In pain still, she laid on the floor, until, her mother found her in the house.

Keely had told her that they moved and that they would never come back, Keely then started to began to cry again.

"Mom, how can he left me!"

"Keely, don't cry hun. If he is really your friend, he'll call you back, at least contact you, and explain the whole reason why he had left without telling you."

"Mom, I won't happen, I know it."

"Pumpkin..."

Keely couldn't stop crying, because she misses him. Keely was in pain and was empty inside. She need Phil, and if he was really gone forever...then she knew that her life would change.

* * *

'_How can I live life now..._

_I'm by myself without you_

_I can't breathe, eat, nor smile anymore_

_I miss you as the days had past_

_but it seems to get harder and harder on me,_

_My life is collapsed in to thousand pieces _

_that would take to much time to glue and heal the it together._

_I still had wait ed for you, to see that you might come back for me_

_I had promised to "wait for you forever"_

_but I'm doubts._

_Would you ever come_

_or should I forget about you know,_

_no, I can't. I will wait for you.'_

* * *

'_Aaaah! _

_I can't do this no more_

_this is too much pain, _

_I want to escape, but I can't._

_You're always on my mind,_

_if I try to erase you from my mind._

_You always be hidden in there._

_Too deep in now, so deep in my heart now._

_I can't wait for you. It's too hard!_

_You are not hear._

_I need you off my mind, _

_but it won't ever disappear, will it._

_I need closure..._

_I need you to be gone..." _

**Thanks for the review people...this is just a short piece– as I intentionally planned "to place" this after for my next chapter "Summer, School, and Silently Sleeping", as I'm trying to work on that chapter, right now. So many ideas, yet so hard to type it down and organizing. All I know for now is that it the later chapters would mostly be toward to Keely than to Phil. But I hope you'll like it though. Plz review to motivate me, lol.**


	4. Summer, School, and Silenty Sleeping

"**Summer, School, and Silently Sleeping"**

The summer days– sunny, fun, and long– had slowly became to be dull short weeks that no one had missed. Kids in the streets, that were once there, was now in preparation for the new school year. The sun fell short, the cricks of cicadas silently disappeared, and school was about to start in a couple of more days. Days like these had past twice in her life. She had been through a lot, as everyone had notice, but it was the past. Neighbors, family, friends, and even people whom she had never met in her life had known, but did not really cared. It was meant to be, she had thought.

Two summers of research about news and journalism had changed the 5'8" blonde girl to become more self-determined and become more hard-working, in to which it was for her future dreamt vocation in journalism. Keely had interact with the community for most of her summer days. She had volunteer her time in shelters and with the elderly. She had for a year believed that people in the world should be more involve with the community, as she always use fromwhat she had learn and apply to journalism.

Her article in the Pickford Penny Pincher had made her well known in the community and by others for her passion to animal and journalism. "Animal Cruelty, Help Save a Life", her article,had reflect her potential in this career, and also, it hadhelp poor animals that were abused; andencourage people toadopted these animals at the shelters. "**_Think for yourself, think of others_**" is what she had kept to heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, her friends Owen and Olivia had notice her change of personality.But they haddistance from her for awhile when she refused to tell them anything anymore. Instead, they had became closer to one another, being a couple now.

Couple and friend hadn't talk to one another for a period of a year. For a first time for a long time, Owen, Via, and Keely all went to the mall together. Via had offered her friend and her boyfriend to the mall, hoping to reunite the gang together, but Via, herself, knew that the_"gang" _itself won't be _really_ be reunited.

The group had went to the mall. It was the longest time that the friends had ever went somewhere together, let alone, eveninteract with one another. Keely and the couple, Owen and Via, entered the mall. Both were awkward, not knowing what to do.

"Keely, do you want to go the Fashion-Bo-Fashion?" asked Via, as she tried to get rid of the silence among them.

"It's okay Via, you can go..."

"Okay...Keely, let's go, _hun,_" said Via, unhapply.

"Okay, see ya' Keely,"Owensaid walking away with Via.

Keely had slowly walked away to the opposite direction where the couple had been walking. Keely had walk into a store.

Realizing after one hours had past Via and Owen searched for Keely. They couldn't had found her in all of the clothes stores, however, Via thought Keely would have might been ina certain place. There she was, in Electronics R' Us; where they sell many type of electronics, of course.

They had saw Keely, looking at different types of camera.Owen and, somewhat, Via wasin puzzlement.

"Keely?" asked Owen.

"Hey guys." she had replied

"Watchu' doing, Keely?" Via had asked, as both of the couple was staring at Keely.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just checking these cameras thatthey have. It's way better than the one in school. And since Principal Tillywack gave me the privileges of being head of Video Production Lab, I could spend the school's BroadcastingClub's budgeron this and –"

"Keely, do you want to go with the movies with us, we're going to watch "Love being Touch across Time"?" interrupting, Via had asked. Via was getting bored of Keely, every since that's the ways she been acting or is now. (An outcast, was the onlything that popped in her head).

'A chick flick' she thought, 'Uurgh'. All of the sudden she thought to herself, she wouldn't thought to describe any movie to be like that and 'How ironic was that title?', she had thought, but it didn't seem to had affected her as much she thought.

"No thanks, Via. You two go off, I'm going go do some go check on the information from the sales clerk." Keely walked away, until, she had forgotten the name of the product. She came back, until she heard Via and Owen talking. Looking at one another and leaving, they started to talk:

"What happen to her, she hadchanged" said Owen.

"I know, she's being acting too serious, she's acting too much of goodie... I don't mind it, thoughhowever, we haven't spend time anymore."

"Well, wecan try to talk to her, but I don't know what it can do. Even if weknow how she really feel, I don't think it would help..."

"I know, butI knew that she had changed,since it probably happened a year and half ago." Via replied, "I don't know her anymore."

"Me too."

"We should talk to her, if _it_ was still bothering her."

"Again, I don't know that would help at all... hey I'm starting get hungry and bored"

"But Owen, this is Keely we're talking about, we should try to get her to be with us."

"I don't know, it sounds like she trying to avoid us."

"Nah, it can't be, Keely changed, but she wouldn't want to lose or try to lose another friend"

"Well duh, but... 'O-I-LUV-VIA' I really wanted go to the movies now, just you and me?"

"Yeah, lets go." said Via.

The two walked away, Keely heard the small conversation. She had only wanted to walk back for information for the camera, but no,she had to overheard. She rushed back home and thought of what they had said. In her bed, she had thought too much, as she never haddidthought like thisfor a long time since...

"They don't know me? Who am I then? Stop, you're Keely Teslow, the head of production/ video lab, now top 10 in class, and a future news anchor and journalist. They're just being over dramatic, I didn't change that much. Did I...No, I didn't?"

She had kept being reminded about the conversation.

'_Think for yourself, think of others_'

'C'mon Keely, keep it together. You haven't changed. You are a good citizen, a good Pickordian, a hardworking student, and a determined women. Other people are just expressing how they feel. Only I can truly say who I am...only I..."

_later..._

Keely had fallen asleep. A dream had emerged from the conscious of Keely. In the dream, Keely was in an empty cylinder-like room. Keely just is just sitting, there all by herself. Until, two people had emerged. It was Owen and Olivia.

"– she's changed," they said looking at her.

"Poor girl, locking herself up with her drama," a woman had said when the other two had disappear. Slowly the woman was gone. More voices came andhad taunted Keely.

"Keely, you got to get over it, he's gone now. There is nothing you can do, you're only a young girl, with more in life.The girl that have to live life betterthan what she is doing to herselfnow," said by Mandy Teslow.

'_I can't..._'

"Ha! Did you miss your "boyfriend", too bad you were "dumped" by him, and he doesn't want to see that pathetic face of your's no more. HAHAHA!" taunting by Terra.

'_Shut up..._'

"Miss Teslow, you have to do better in school now, you're going to fail math," -Hackett

'_I'll try my best now..._'

"Are you sure you're okay, Keely?" -Via

'_Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't deal with this, I hadwant him to be here, andI didn't the chance to...but.._'

"Keely! Pay attention, stop daydreaming around. Stop letting it take over your life." -Messerschmitt.

'_I shouldn't, it shouldn't take over my life...I must move on_'

"We like to announce that Ms. Keely Teslow is thenewStudent of the Month for H.G. Wells High, as she had showed dramatic change in her academic; from being of a B student, now to a A+ student, being now top 10 in her class! Also, she had recently received Pickford's Prize Person Award, for her passion to the environment andtohow it was excellently expressed on to her article. She had wanted give hard-hitting news and facts to those that had wanted to learn more."

'_...ah..._'

'..._Thinking of myself, from others...that's not how it suppose to be._' Keely had been talking to herself, after listening from the past voices she had heard. '_No, Keely, it's not suppose to be like this! Don't think of what people say, think for yourself. He had said _"think for yourself, think of others_" not "think of myself, from others..."_

Keely now just heard a familiar voice that she wished she really didn't wanted to hear, but it couldn't be helped, especially when she kept thinking of what he had once said to her. The words she had kept to heart and had been given to her, under that starry night...

"_Thinks for yourself_, Keely, and from that Keels, _think of others_. This Keel, would bring you far in life. Your life is percious and it should continue to skyrocket, to those stars"

He had said that to her, and she kept it dearly and to herself. She couldn't forget it, yet, she hadwanted to forget about him. She had kept it to herself greatly and hid her emotions for him. Keely couldn't express her tangled, yet, lost emotions anymore. She had thought she would had gotten over him by now, but the thoughts and these of dreams havebeen keptcoming back.It waslike the common cold; having no cure and having nosense oftiming, coming back.

Now there she was, in her silent slumber, silently sitting alone in the dream, crying...

'_leave me alone, I'm over it'_

* * *

Sorry, if i hadn't updated on saturday, like i said i was, but i tried my best to type this out. I hope u like it so far. Well the next chapter,im going to type would be aboutthe start of school.I'm trying now to update for every,at most, two days...one day for thinking/ brainstorm, and theanother to type. So please comment me, or give me any advice that would makes you, the reader to be happy! Well, hope i update to night or tommorow. BYE

NuNu


	5. The Opening of School

**Well in respect, there might be some that language, that might be considered informal, located in this chapter. However, I tried to keep it to a "real-like" language with the story and try to avoid any serious language. For example, "a$$", so just be aware. bare with me, lol. Also, i dont own characters...oh how i wished.**

**

* * *

**

"**Before Opening of School"**

" 

"Sigh..."

"Yes, Owen?"

"Via, it's just school goin' to start any minute soon now, and I'm not ready to be in there again."

"C'mon, honey, you can deal with it, it is after all, our senior year."

"Senior year is going to be the most fun and the last of high school, I guess."

"Now's that the attitude I want to hear."

Both Via and Owen chuckles at outside steps of H.G. Wells. Many others were waiting for the open of schools. Many people were talking to old friends that did not seen each other, since before summer. Via and Owen hadkept talking, until, they had noticed Keely. Keely was standing alone next to the shrubs. Her face was stern, and yet, was too innocent. Via stood up and walked toward Keely, and Owen had followed her.

"Hey, Keely. How's it going?"

"It's going okay, as for now. And you?

"Well, we just can't wait to go in," replied Via, to have Owen rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, me either." Keely said in response.

Silence came among the three. People in the background was still talking, and became clear that it was being to awkward for them. Via couldn't help thinking and wanted to know how she truly feeling inside...

"Hey, Keely. We were just wandering if you want to talk to us, _meaning me_, about anything, such as how you're really feeling and stuff like that," said Via.

"'_I don't see why'_, Or at least, you guys don't," Keely scoffed.

Keely than stared directly at Owen and back to Via, "You guys_ can assume _how I feel can't you. Then what's the point. if I'm _trying to avoid _you guys, then there's no point of us even talking to one another."

"Keely, where is this coming from?" replied Via, in confusion.

"Where do u think where it came from?" replied rudely from Keely. " Because I'm pretty sure it didn't came out of _my _ass!"

"Keely, calm down, whyare youacting like this?" replied Via.

"Don't you think I wouldn't know? Or maybe, you can think for me?"

"Huh?" Via had responded. She didn't understand what Keely just had said. Owen, however, began to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Keely, does this might have something what we could have said, a couple of days ago?"

Keely's eyes directly stared at Owen again. Via had justrealized whatOwen had meant. Her eyes began to look down.

"Oh, finally the _SMART_ one known the answer now, huh?" Snapped Keely. Via look up again, in astonishment.

"Keely, stop that and take that back. Owen don't deserve what you had just said. Also Keely, we're sorry if you're mad because we talked behind your back. But, we cared about you."

"Ha, you sure did," she scoffed. "You cared _so much_ for me, that you 'don't even know' me. That you and Owen had decide to avoided me for the lastyear about, and when I would try to contact you, you weren't even there. Instead, you rather be with one another! Is that how you care so much, huh?"

"Keely..." replied Via.

"V, let's just go. She's not feeling well, and you don't deserve this" said Owen. Owen hold on to Via and both turned away from Keely.

"_and she's must be 'pmsing' or something_," he said to themselves. Keely, still furious, spoke still.

"Oh, now the _SMART_ one is making another smart move!" Keely had screamed. Owen and Via turned around with furious eyes. She had snapped, they thought.

People had just began to stare at Keely. They had never expect Keely to shout, especially, to a her friends. The door had swung open, and Mr. Hackett said, "Welcome students! Let's now all start the first day of school." People began to enter, but Keely was still standing and was still looking at the couple.

"Keely, stop this now!" shouted Via, "You're not acting like yourself."

"Oh, not myself, huh? What is 'myself'?" questioned Keely.

"Not likethis," replied Owen. "Not like a cranky over-dramatic bitch."

Keely had just stood there, after the comment. 'Why am I liking like this?' came up to her mind.

Keely began to look at Via's eyes and had said...

"I don't know how or why, I am friends with you guys..."

Via looked surprise and so had Owen. They still couldn't believe what she had kept on saying.

"Keely, we know how we became friends, and for this reason, we– " Via looked to Owen "– believed that this ishow we'regoing to now end this friendship."

"What the F, are you talking about!"

Via, Owen, and Keely was the only one outside of the high school. For a few seconds, silence came. Via had tears in her eyes and Owen avoided eyes contact with Keely. Owen pulls Via, as she was still looking at Keely. Keely had wanted to know how and why they had became friends andnow how are theynot friends. Via had open her mouth, while being slowly pulled by Owen.

She said,

"For the reason of how we became friends, and now not friends; at least for the reason I know why isthat because of..."

"Of what!" Keely had thought. 'What could she had known that I didn't.'

She began to continued.

"Because of...Phil..."

The couple had turned around and entered the building. Keely stood silently. He had changed her life again, without her noticing it. No matter how she try to forget about him, it always come back to her. The pain she had contact with the dream, had came back again. She had just wanted to be alone from the thoughts of Phil. Now it came back to bite her, again. Keely had began to knee down to the floor.

"Keely, is that you?"

A voice had appeared, a familiar voice to her. A voice where she hadn't heard for about two years. Keelylooked up withher wet face that was drenchdby tears, just to face to the dark-haired person whom she had known since back then; and she hadstutter the words..

"I-It's y-you..."

* * *

**Well thats the end of that chaperter, i know, it's kinda of a cliffy, but hey! wats a story without one. PlzR&R and have a fun time reading my story. I will update asap. Bye NuNu**


	6. A Date?

Thanks for the comment guys, and keep it coming, lol!

* * *

**"A Date?"**

"I-it's y-you," stuttered Keely.

"No duh!" the person said, "Who else can it be?"

Keely stood up, her face was still wet from the mentioning and the pain of Phil. Keely had walked closer and hug the person. The 5'3'', black hair, Asian girl hugged Keely back.

"I miss you, Tia."

"I had missed you too, girlfriend!"

Keely and Tia hugged one another. Keely had not seen Tia for over two years; she was the first friend she had in Pickford. Ever since Tia had moved to New York, Keely was depressed and due to that, Phil had to be the replacement of her (as for in girl stuff) and then Via took place. Keely was first shocked to see Tia back.

"Tia, when did you– why did you come back?" surprisingly I said.

"Well that's isn't the expression I expect, especially, when an old friend comes back!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just surprise..."

"...Well my family and I had a really bored time over there, so loud and so crowded. My dad finally realized how we missed Pickford, so we decided to move back to this simple, yet, memorable city." Tia stopped silent and had realized the face on Keely.

"Hey, Keely, your face... why were you crying?"

"Oh, nothing that matters, I had a fight with my now ex-friends over something stupid what they had said..."

"Who was these ex-friends of your's"

"Just a girl and her boyfriend, they are nothing now. I had thought them to be better, but we had moved long time ago, though."

"Oh, so I guess a lot had happen since I was gone."

"Yeah it did, and I really had want you to be here with me to deal with this."

"Keely, didn't you have Phil for this too?"

"What, Phil...?"

"Yes, Phil. You know the cute dark hair boy that was so smart and was our friend that we met in freshman year."

'_Wait, she doesn't know does she. I hadn't talk to her for a while, and she didn't know that Phil had left six months after she had moved.'_ -Keely had thought to herself.

"Tia, you may not know, but Phil...he moved a while back ago. Not that long after you had left."

"Oh sorry, Kelly, I didn't know..do you still talk to him or saw one another since then?"

Keely was silent, she knew the both answers were "no", but she had really wanted it to be true.

"No...

He left me knowing...

he didn't bother to...

contact me...

or-or tell me that he had left..."

Keely had almost began to cry, but she force herself to hold it together and said to herself, 'stop it, get over him' She looked back up at Tia and she looked at her with the look of giving pity.

"Keely, are you alright, I know how you two were close, as friends and more–"

"It's okay, Tia...I'm fine now. Oh look at the time Tia, we're going to be late, we will talk later," she said wiping her tears and smile.

"Late? When did you care of being late?" Tia had questioned.

As she about to walk inside the school, Keely turned around and smile with her red-eyed face to Tia and said,

"I had changed too, Tia."

"Oh...lemme guess... you're now those _smart, geeky kids that gets A's_, huh?" Tia jokingly.

"No, I'm not, I am one of those kids that gets A, and I don't mind it" Keely said jokingly back, and ran inside.

Tia stood in astonishment, things had changed since she left. But she shrugged and went inside the school.

"I can try to change you back to your original self, the Keely the one we know and loved."

Tia smiled and kept on walking to class.

* * *

It was already 12:00. Who knew that time could have flown so fast. All of my major classes was over, the only class I have left is study hall and Video Broadcast Lab, which of course, I was looking forward to. Well, it's lunch time now and I was planing to see Tia there and decided to talk to her, to catch up on what had happen to her. But, wow, if I knew this was going to happen...

I just got my sandwich that I made at home and started to look for Tia. I had really missed her, as she was my first friend that I had. She knew me longer than anyone, except, Mom and me. But the problem is that, she doesn't know me, anymore. But, I couldn't let her go too. Then I walked past by a few tables and saw Tia listening to her mp3 player, while sitting next to that tree...that tree...

"Hey Tia." I said when approaching her.

She looked at me and smiled. I had not saw that perky, snobby, arrogant-like smile, for since a long time, since I had smiled like that, before I had cared for school, when I was popular, and before I had met him...

"Hey Keely!" She took off her headphones and told me to sit next to her, and I did.

"So why had you choose to sit here?" I asked her. I was wondering why of all place to choice from, why did Tia had choose here.

"Well I like the scenery here, look at the cute boys, the flowers and look at the..." she looked around and had notice that sign on the tree. The thing that I had try to avoid outside in the tree. The thing I knew that it was all a lie

She continued, "...look at this sign... 'Keely and Phil...friends forever."

My heart had skipped a beat. I didn't want to hear what see had said. The expression on Tia's face was puzzled, yet she knew what's happening presently and stop talking. She knew that my heart was weigh down.

She then smile and we began chatting about our lives to avoided the topic. I loved her, she cared for me, not to hurt me. Yet, somehow from her conversation of shopping for shoes had changed into me having A's and my personal life. (As long time ago, we had done this, not surprise.)

"So when you told me that you were an A student, you weren't kidding me. And you're clothes girl, what happ– " Tia said while looking at me, up and down. But she had stopped.

"Yeah.." I had started to feel uncomfortable. She can tell I was uncomfortable so she had stop talking.

"Well, we can work on it later, I still love you girl," she laughed and I pretend to laugh.

"Well, you sure did change, what's with the change of heart, why are you so into academics?" she said.

I didn't really know the answer but I muster to say,

"I don't know, maybe, since I wasn't distracted anymore by friends, and had nothing to fill my ..."

I paused. I didn't want to go on. But she said,

"Your what?"

"My empty heart..." I felt ashamed and also embarrassed. So I said in laughter, "...well, at least, I am not hurting myself, like other depressed teens– "

"Hmm, keely, I got an idea" She began to hug me. She looked at me. "How about, we get some boyfriends to make life more fun and less drepressing!"

"What! No, I'm not interested," I said.

"What, a gorgeous girl like you, don't want any boyfriends?" she said and I shook my head, yet, she still continued. "come on, Keely, someone to help take your mind off"

'_Take my mind off, that sounds good, yet, I'm not ready' _

"Hey you two!" shouted Tia. She was talking to the cute boys that she had mentioned. Both of them were really tall and manly-like. One of them was blonde and the other had dark black hair. The two guys stared at both of us and smiled. I faked a smile, yet, Tia was all excited. The guys had walked toward us. I didn't believe she had done this, but I wasn't surprise. It was so like her.

"Well you may not know us, but–" Tia had said but she was interrupted.

"You're Tia" said the blonde and the black hair guy said "and you're Keely Teslow."

"Wow, you know us?"

"Well, of course, you two were the most popular and the most cutest girls in the 9th grade." Both of them said.

The blonde said, "too bad you moved, Tia, because I had the biggest crush on you" and the black hair guys said, "and you're famous, Keely, who don't know you in Pickford."

I began to blush while Tia began to smile like a little girl.

"Well, my friend here and me, of course, are free for tonight, and we were wondering. If you want to go to the movies tonight?" she said in a flirting way.

'_Oh my God, what did she just said...I am so embarrassed, I wish wasn't here...' _

"Well, sure!" the guys said in excitement. "We'll meet you at the movies at 8:00?"

"Of course," she said.

"Sure," I said when I was still in surprise.

The guys walked away talking to one other about us. I still sat there. Then Tia turned her head to me and said,

"just like, old times, huh?"

"Yeah, the old times..."

The bell rang and I ran to study hall, just to clear my thoughts for a second. I have a date, a date? I haven't have one for a long time, especially with noone that will protect my heart...

* * *

Well recently, i have felt my story is getting duller, but i'm trying to add more plot twist into it, such as, a new boy that keely had met in the next chapter im working on, "the new boy". So bare with me until, something interesting happens. NuNu


	7. The New Kid

Well intead of "New Boy" i changed it to "The New Kid" since it makes more sense in this chapter. Sorry to all that might had interrupted it the wrong way. Thanks for the comment people! I love you all! LOL.

* * *

"**The New Kid**"

_'What had just happen? I just got a date with a stranger that I don't like.' _Keely had thought. She had just felt awkward. She never had a date-date, since forever. Keely thenentered the school building with too many thoughts in her head.There, shestarted tohead to the library for Study Hall. When she had enter the library, see sawmany students around. So decidingly, Keely sat down to wooden desk that was located in the sun-lit corner. She hadthought that this was agood place to think. It was bright and quiet, and mainly, it was isolated. The students here were mostly either talking silently to one another orwere reading the library book. Keely didn't bother to notice anybody in there because she had over-thought. She then spoke out without realizing that she was talking at all,

"What if something happens on the date with me and Tia?

What is his name, anyways?

Why did I agree to go?

What do I do if he likes me and I didn't like him back?

What if I fall for him, but somehow he manage to break my heart..."

Keely had paused and thought even harder and just sadly said,

"Who's going to prevent my heart from breaking...when it's broken, who's going to mend my heart?"

Keely hadn't notice if anyone was around and if anyone was listening, as being oblivious to her surrounding. But she didn't care. She was lost to this world; she had lost the grip to this world. Ever since, he, the one who had hold onto herandprotected her from this painful world,had let goofher. She sat there looking at the table, until a voice had emerged andwas itspoken to Keely.

"'My heart?'" he quoted.

* * *

'_Who had heard me?'_ I thought. Should I feel embarrassed, ashamed, or sad? I don't know what to feel anymore...as it didn't really matter. I just looked up, toward to the person who had just overheard me. It was a random boy that I was pretty sure that I had never met. He was about five feet andfive inches. He had dark caramel eyes and had a dark chocolate colored hair that was quite eerie familiar to me. It had resemble tothose of his, but it couldn't been him. His face was different, nothing like his. This guy have a squared jaw, high cheek bones, and less facial appeal than of his. However, the way we had dressed; the unbutton collar shirt with the inner t-shirt,the jeans that he used to wear,andthe Converse he hadon, reminded of me of him, too much. No matter what, it wasn't him and I had to dealit inlife now... 

"Oh, you heard me?" I said calmly as I looked at his eyes.

"Well, not much of it. Are you sad or depressed?" he asked me.

I didn't really know him, but I guessed that he was trying to be friendly. So I had politely had answered him, "No, I'm fine."

"Do I know you? You look familiar kinda me." I had said to him. Of course, I had never saw him, but I had just want to start a small conversation. I felt lonely now, and well since he's here, I'll,mind as well, talk to him.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know me. I just had moved here."

"From where?" I had asked him.

"From...um...Handsome Town." He replied quickly and unsurely.

'_Wow, another personwho had moved to Pickford. First, it was **him**; second, Owen; next, Via; then, Tia; and finally, um—' _

"Sorry, but I didn't got your name?"

"I'm Duffy, Rupert Duffy." He smiled at me, but with a sad-like, but innocent eyes.

'–_and Rupert... strange that sounds familiar...' _

"Hi Rupert, I'm Keely Teslow. Hope you're enjoying H.G. Wells High and Pickford, where it is apparently the city for newcomers," I said smiling at him and he had smile back at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Are _you_ alright?" I asked him. I was curious why eyes looks sosad.

"What are you talking about?" he replied. He must hadeither thought I was crazy, or I had justread his mind. Then he continued, "I'm great."

He acted normal. Maybe it was just his eyes that look sad, not him, I guess. We then talked to each other,as time past.

"So how's life as being the school's news anchorwoman?" he asked randomly.

"What? How did you know I was the school's new anchorwoman? I thought you were new here?"

"_Uh_...well, I heard allabout you. In Handsome Town,..._um_...there's alot of talkfrom people, especially,about this cute, smart girl named Keely. And since you told me you were Keely, I assume you're that same cute girl."

He smiled at me and I felt embarrassed; however, I grinned in puzzlement.

"Well, I'm not all that you think that I am. I'm not sure what people had told you about me. Well basically,I'm saying that you just can't believe in what people say."

"Yah, that's for sure," he said and whispered,"_I shouldn't be talking._"

"What was that?"I asked. I had just heard what he said, but I might have beenmistaking,and just in case, I didn't know what he had meant.

"Nothing," he said.

His eyes again had look even more sad but, his face still remain the same. What had happen to him, I thought. Maybe, he was just homesick, or something.

Then I began to start a new subject, since it began to fall silent.

"Well, I heard hat Handsome Town has a lot of cute girls," I joked andIwinked at him.

"You must have a girl that you like."

That came out of my mouth, all of sudden. I didn't realize what I just said, but I was interested in small talk now.

"Ha..." he laughed briefly but his attitude changed."There wasgirl thatI knowfor a long time. She was smart, honest, trustworthy; and she is the cutest girlthat you'll ever met. I liked her and I can sense that she had like me too, but one day–"

'_Go on' _I thought. He had justcut off. It had just started to be interesting, until then, he looked up with those sad eyes again. I can't bare to look straightly at it.

"–It's just the past. We should importantly think about the present time now, and the future." He looks at me and I gazed of for a while.

'_Oh, he was right. He is like me. Something in the past had happen to one of us, and it affected us. I want to think about the present time and my future, too. But, **he's** in the **future**...' _

"Yeah, you're right," I smirked at him and then he smirked back, but the weird part is that we both knew that we had both faked it and didn't had meant it.

"So talking about the future, what are you doing today, Keely?" he had asked me, after the smile was gone.

"Well, my friend Tia and I–" I just hadsaid, until I notice he raised one of his eyebrow. "–was planning to go out with these two guys that we had just met."

His eyesthen looked stern, and it was weird. Why was he acting like this, I thought. I didn't really know why, maybe it was just something else. But then I still continued,

"And the problem is that, I didn't want to go."

"Oh really," he said. "Why?"

"I don't know why. I just had follow what was happening at that time."

"No, I meant, why didn't you want to go."

"Oh, it just that I don't like to go out, anymore, because I'm not ready to go out."

"Keely, why is that?"

"Because, truthfully, I don't want to get hurt."

"Well, Keely. There are many things in the world that can hurt you, but, it doesn't mean that you have to fear everything that comes your way."

I had listen to what he said. He was right and I nodded at him, to show that I had just agreed with him. Now I had realized, that thiswas weird. I had never talk to anyone like this, notsince for the last past years. I felt comfortable. Also,I didn't really know if it was there, but I sensed a connection among us. I had wanted to know more about him and wanted him to talk more, but unfortunately, the bell had rang.

"Oh, look at the time, we'll talk later," I said. He looked at me and I got up and turned around and started to walk away. While I was leave, I then heard him said something.

"Okay, See ya' around, Keels," he barely said, when I was at past the door.

I had just walked out of the library, until, I had just realize what he had just said. Then there, fears had erected from my eyes. I looked back quickly to see if Rupert was still there. However, the table I looked back was empty, he was gone with no sight.

I quoted what Rupert had just said

"'_Keels'?"..._

_

* * *

Done but with another surprise? lol jp! If uguyshad noticed or caught on, in my story there are many assumption that one can make and that there are some ironies and allusions (refering to another reference; butin this case, toealier chapters orsome Disney's PotF episodes)that i found interesting as i type this story. I hope you guys like my story. And i wanerdin' "who are reading my story?", so plz review me or comment me, so i can tell whos reading...it would be so nice if alot of people are reading story. I will update, asap! -NuNu _


	8. The Time before the Date

Sorry, i hadn't update for a long time. I had school and homework...srry guys. Hope you enjoy my work, so far.

* * *

"**The Time before the Date" **

**(haha, its a pun in this stroy,so u must read to understand)**

**time...2:30**

_What had he said before I left, did he actually said "Keels"? Noone had ever call me that, except from him. It couldn't be him. He had went back to the future. And Rupert looks too different, his face is noticeably different than of his, as if comparing, the color blue to red. Or can it be him? Nah, maybe I didn't heard him right, after all I did walked away in a hurry, until, I had noticed Rupert spoke. Or maybe, Rupert had said "Keely" or had stopped half way or something. I don't know, my head is starting to hurt. Or maybe, it was just my imagination that he had said that...or maybe, Rupert Duffy never exist, after all, he just disappear when I turned around...Oh my God, stop this, you have to stop thinking about Phil, or you only gonna get hurt over and over again. _

**time...7:55**

I couldn't stop thinking. My head was starting to hurt and I couldn't deal with all this stress; dealing life, a date that I didn't want to go on, and the ache. I was home and I had waited for Tia to come. It was like already 8:00 already and Tia had just arrived. My mom was surprised as she had saw Tia at the door. Mom hugged her, as Tia was like family to us. However, that was the old days, before_ his._

"Tia, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go out"

"Yeah, you are!" she shouted and continued on.

"Look at you, you're hott!"

She smiled and from that, I knew that she was lying. My clothing wasn't any different from this morning. It was just some typical jean, a with a see-through blouse, with an under-top on. I didn't really care for clothes anymore, as I usually did. I can't buy those trendy and expensive clothes, as there is no point, I have noone to impress anymore.

"Thanks," I said to Tia, but she didn't really care. She was too eager to go, and we were late.

"Well, it's good to keep them waiting," as she laughed and I try to giggle with her, but it was hard to.

"But...let's go, we don't want them to think that we stood up and then they gonna stood up."

She laughed again and I had tried to follow the current flow, so I laugh too and tried to pretend to have a nice time. I tried but I know that it won't happen

We had my mom to drive us to the movies. It was big and dimly lighted at the outside, yet was so bright within. The curb and driveway could last minutes if driving. I wasn't excited as Tia was, she was smiling and shaking; anda part of mewanted to be happy and excitedas her.

**Time...8:15**

My mom had dropped us off. She told me that shewasn't able todriveus home, becauseshe would be at a client's house for dinner party. I didn't really mind. A walk would, eventually, take my mind off after the date.

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, pumpkin. Have a nice night with your date," she smiled and drove off. My heart and mind knew that I wouldn't have a nice night. I knew it was going to be a disaster, somehow. I didn't want to be here, and I wanted to leave. But it was too late, we had entered the brightly lit lobby of the theather.

* * *

**time...8:16**

_There she was, she's so beautiful. Being brightly lit, She walked into that door. That door could be the one into my heart, but what if, she leaves from that doorand close it,because of me. But,__I can't help staring at her. She's too beautiful, it was candy to my eye. But, I know thispatheticstaringwon't last. She hadentered with Tia and headed to the boys that weresuppose to be their date. After meeting them,they had talked. I couldn't hear them, butI didn't want to. I just want to be nearher, that's all.Thenafter,they headed to watch their movie, and then, I couldn't be away from her anymore.Thus unhesitating without a thought, I followed her from a distance. The distance that had (andwould now) always bethere,between us..._

* * *

**Well, okay, i know that this chapter was reallyshory and not what you guys might not be expecting, so be kind! But at least, i have updated. I had the choice of either to update this chapter or to wait and add this to another chapter to be a bigger one, meaning updating later on. Well, if i have time, i will updated more, because i had written, yes hand-written, the next two chapters. (Side-Comment: I love ur comments guys, and don't you love when you make "other people to think,to makethem toassume and hoping forthem to predictwhat happens next"...this my friend is whatsome might call foreshadow..._ahhh, dont u js love literary terms that i mentioned: irony, allusion, puns, forehadow, and there's alot more!). lol. NuNu _**


	9. Over Dramatic'

hey guys, sorry about the updating, but i tried. Life's not ez anymore than i had imagine itto be. This whole story can be like my story, but a more "realistic" plot though...well enjoy reading

* * *

"'**Over Dramatic!'"**

The couples had just entered the theater room, dark, and yet, not silent. The movie preview had already been started and Tia and the guys was somewhat relieve thatthe movie hadnot start, yet.

"Yeah, I heard this movie have a lot of drama, andit have a lot of action in it," Tia had said.

"Honestly, I don't really care for drama, just action part."said Tia's date, Brad,with a suave yet with a cheesytone voice.He had wink at Tia and she smiled back.

Yet, Keely had been silent, yet,her date had tried to look at her.

"Are you are right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keely had replied.

"Well, lets get our seats." said David, Keely's date.

"Yah," Brad, Tia, and Keely had said in agreement.

The four had sat at the front of the middle section.An other person had just enter and sat at the back section. Tia had sit on the other left side of the seats, then it was Brad, next David, and finally, Keely; shehad sat at the far right; being next to David.

The movie had began about a half an hour ago. Keely had tried to focus on the movie, but however, Tia and Brad was annoying chatting to one another and David had stared at Keely for a period. Then for one moment, Keely had turned to notice that her date had been staring at her. She had felt even more uncomfortable. To pretend she had not notice, Keelyslowlyturned her head around to check on Tia. Shockingly, yet not surprise, Keely had noticed Tia already making out with her date.

'They hadn't know each other for unlike one hour, and she's kissing already! How was sheable to do that, how does she get so confident, and yet, so skanky-like?' Keely had thought in her head.

Then, her head turned the screen to concentrate on the car scene, butshecouldnothave felt so repulse at Tia for what she had justdone. She had again tried to focus, but without noticing David's arm was around her shoulders.

* * *

_Why is his hand around my shoulder? I need it to be off, it's bad enough that I feel confused about the movie, but I don't want to be feeling confused and stupid, next to him._

I tried to shake him off, a bit. But he didn't noticed. I tried to move my shoulders, but I guess, he thought my shoulders were itching, so he had rubbed my shoulders. Warm, but yet, so cold; I couldn't had want his foreign arm on me. I felt embarrassed, I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. He then had moved closer to me, and I gotalot warmer from the thoughts of not knowing what to do!

_Get away from me! You don't have the right to do this. You don't even know me! _

I tried to give him signals. I moved further from him, moving to further right to my seat. But it was he moved to his right too. I had felt cornered andfelt thatI couldn't breathe. I really had tried to look at the screen, trying to avoid him too. But he had different things on his mind. He now pulled me in with his arm, being right next to him. Now I'm truly was trapped.

At the screen, at least what I saw, there was a make out scene. Then I sensed that David thought it was the right time to do something. So quickly and swiftly, he moved his face into mine. I didn't noticed whathe had done, so I turned my head and was surprise to seehis face being next to me, and his lips were right there, puckered andit wastoo close to mine.

He thenpressed his lips at me and I...reluctantly, tried to sit there.

The room became black. I was stuck in hell of darkness. All the anger within me had emerged and had now rush around, as my humiliated and quiet me was quietly letting the anger to run. I had just now been in a coma-like state. Until, I had heard_ thumps and a slam of the exiting door_ that had me snapped me back to reality. He had kissed me! I didn't want to be kissed! But his poisonous mouth had touch mine. I knew that I had kissed him back, as it takes two to kiss. My anger from the hell of darkness had began to emerge out of me, wanting to come out and explode.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I had screamed.

"What are you doing? You're being over dramatic!" he said in confusion.

"WELL, I THOUGHTOF TRYING TOAVOIDING, YOU PERVERTED ASS!" I screamed.

The whole audience had became silent. The movie I heard in the backgroundhad still kissing noises. I knew thatI had killed the moment of the movie, aseveryone had stared at us. Luckily, the room was barely lit,thus, noone had knew me there that much. My anger had also got rid of the embarrassment, so I didn't cared what people had tothink now!

"I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU, AND I HAD TRIED TO HINT TO YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T GOT THOSE CLUES, DID YOU? AND OF COURSE, I'M NOT SURPRISE!"

I knew that I have to get out of here, or I'm going to exploded even more and set a bigger scene. Everyone still stared at us. Tia and Brad was astonish and hard their tongue stolen, while David sat there his head down in embarrassment. HA!

**

* * *

**

I rushed out of the theater and looked at Tia sharply. She had stared at me, and I expect her to follow me instantly, but she didn't. My head was heating up, and I couldn't bare to think. I rushed to the girls' restroom, and went to a stall. At that point, I didn't care who was around to hear what I was going to say, at loud...

"What was that Keely!"I didn't know whatheck came outof me.Back then, why was I shouting like that, it was the exact thing that happen to me and Via, today...oh my god, this is seriously a bad day. I never knew that so much could had happen like this. Maybe, I knew that avoiding the people and pain in my pasthad made it worst. It came back around and hit me in full throttle, now knocking me to be like this...crying my ass off! I shouldn't have exploded to Via and Owen,becasu didn't deserve that! Why am I so stupid? I understand about that stupid date, but Owen and Via was adifference tothis one. Probably, it was thestupid bottling of my deep emotions. It had exploded out of me, and Ihad took it out on Via and Owen. I wish I could that we could just forgot about this about, but itwill never happen.I won't happen!"

Now my mind and emotionwas getting more scrambled. Heart andMind had not know what to do now.One or the other had never knewwhat-not-to-do.Now guilt had hit me, as anger had died. Then from guilt, sadness came over and I couldn't deal with this. I heard the next stall closed and the person had sighed, and said "Keely..." and had left.

I didn't know who had said that, as my wimpering had covered my ears' abilities, but I didn't cared. She had left and I was too emotional now. I tried to hid myself now in the stall, so the pain in this world would seem to end, but it won't. My feeling are now rushing through my head. It was as if I was now feeling all the emotions that I could have never possibly explain as I had always tried to avoid them...

* * *

Thenext chapter would be somewhat interesting, i guess...some part of the scence; well at least the 1st part; would be placedat the same time as Keely leaving the room then to the restroom. It would be nowin someone's else point of viewthat i didn't went over, yet.**THNX FOR READING FOR MY STORY SO FAR. HAVE A NICE DAY...NUNU!**


	10. The Other Points of View

**Okay guys, another treat agian. I had updated again with this chapter. I hope you guys would enjoy it and appreciate how hard i worked on it. NOTE: when reading, the time line/ setting is not the same. So use your imagination to plan out the timing of the narrations.**

**Have a Great Day!**

* * *

"**The Other Points of View"**

I didn't believe what I had just saw. It was too hurtful. If I have to feel like this one more time, thenI don't want to be in this movie theater no more. The guy had kissedher and it killed the moment. I couldn't bare to watch it anymore. I had just left. My heart was even more crushed and it was pulverized into dust. That door was gone now, as I walked out of it.I triedto escape of what I had just saw in there. I knew that it might happen one day, but I didn't want it to happen now. She is moving on, isn't she...?

* * *

Keely had just gave me that evil stare that shehad always give when she was really mad. It was just after the shouting that shehadgave to her date. I was shocked to see her acting like this; I hadnever saw her scream in my whole life. I didn't know what to do, I was just surprise. I didn't know if I should had stand up then leave and following heror just to stay with Brad. 

But I couldn't do that to Keely, so I stood up right after she ran off to the door. I was about to walk away, but Brad pulled on to my hand and said

"Don't go," he had just put on a sad and innocent face. But however, he had just say the words that made me made my decision even more correct.

"let that whinny girl run home, crying." he said.

I pulled my arm away and had just replied,

"thatcrying,whinny girlis my friend, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like this,and neither should I. We do not have to be treated like a doll that you guys can make out with!"

Then I walked up with my head up high and I saw his head facing down, like his stupid friend of his too. Everyone in the crowd had start applauding, and I liked the attention. So I just waive back atthem and walked out, starting to look for Keely...

* * *

Did she just said that, was she actuallyfeeling sorry for what she had said to us? After all, she shouldn't had exploded to us. All I wanted is to help her,but instead, I got hurt. So I thoughtthat it willbe nice to help her, since,I sensed that she was in pain. However, she didn't wanted to tell me about it and I'm not surprise though.I did got closer to Owen, and I did distant Keely. She was feeling lonely for _him_, and I made her felt worst. She was lonesome and sheneeded me there to be with her. Butever since I started to hang out more with Owen, she start to fell abandon even moreand from that, she had not want to talk to me. She must havefelt that we're not good friends no more. I felt sorry for her, and she knew that. I didn't know what to do. I can't just stay here now, listening her cry and whimpering abouther feelings.SoI walked out the stall and closed the door. I stood there and had just said, 

"Keely..."

I didn't know what to do so I walked out to met with Owen again. I didn't tell him that Keely was in there. He wasn't offendedofwhat she had said,at leastthat iswhat he told me. He kept acting strong for me...but Ihad neveracted strong for Keely. Maybe if I did, she mightnot becrying right now...

* * *

I didn't know where she was,Ijust hadwent out through the door. She was no where to be seen. 

"Where are you Keely?" I said to myself.

I tried to call her on my phone, but noone had picked up. I started to get worry for her. Where could she have been, and what is she doing now? I should had just followed her, but I was just surprise what she had just did. _Arrgh_...where is she, don't she know that I'm worried about her.

She's in here somewhere! I started towalked through the lobby then toquickly paced, and then I practically ran until I head lost sense of direction and awareness. I was planning to head toward tothe concession stand, then tothe arcade, and next tothe restroom, but without noticing...

**BAMMM!**

I had accidently collided to someone. It was a quick but dark blank that I could see with my eyes. I heard voices, but it was vague and unclear. I can kinda hear "Are you alright?" but I wasn't sure. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was a blur and my vision didn't came out clear. I triedtosquint and looked at the person, but it wasn't clear, but I knew who it was, just by looking at him with my blurrly vision.

"Phil! Is that you?" I said when I tried to get back up.

I tried to blink a couple of times, and try to get my vision back. The boy was still holding me up. My vision had became crystal clear after a few seconds. I looked at the person, to confirm if it was Phil. But, I was surprised and bummed. It wasn't him. He had looked like him. His clothing style, hair colored, and eyes (well at least I remembered him from) was alike. He looked at me, if I was crazy and if I had lost my mind from the hit.

"I'm not this Phil person that you're talking about. I'm Rupert." He had said calmly, answering my question. I looked at him. His eyes were wet as if it had to started to tear a seconds ago. I didn't know what to say. He had looked so sad.

"Sorry for that, I'm Tia and I'm looking for my friend that had just ran off, have you seen a tall blonde girl running by?" I asked him. He didn't say anything and he tried to smile and walked away

'Rude much' came out of my head. He didn't answer my question, but maybe he walked off because if he talked more, the tears might come rushing through from his eyes. So I didn't mind as much, it was his business.I continued to dash onto theconcession standdirection, until, again I had hit two more person.

"Ouch!" the two had said.

Again, I was on the floor again. I was so embarrassed now. The two, from what I was guessingwas on a date, had ask if I was okay. I nodded my head, but in truth, I really wasn't fine; being hit to the ground, on a crappy date, confusion due to a friend, and missing/losting a friend along. Instead of just keeping silent, I had ask them a question

"Have you a blonde tall girl running pass by here?"

The boy had replied, "No, I haven't seen anybody like that? Have you, Via?"

"Well..." she hesitated. "I think I _saw _someone like that in the restroom, but I think she was crying though..."

"Thanks," I said as I ran pass through them. Now to the bathroom, that's where she must be!

* * *

I knew that Tia wasn't coming, Ihad thought better from her. She wasn't coming, so I guessed that I mind as well leave now. My mind was now settled for awhile now. I had nevertearscoming outlike that ever since the first week that _he_ had left. I again had to bottle that emotions to calm me down even more. I wiped my tears and tried to wash my face, before I left the restroom. 

Then I headed out of the room. It was still hot, and I needed air. I walked out the back way to the exit door, trying to avoid the people in the lobby. My eyes were somewhat still red, and they would know instantly that I hadjust cried. I opened the door and then Ihad notice someone sitting there...on the curb.

It had looked like him. His back and the hair was like _his, _but Icouldn'treally tell if that was really _him_ or not, the lighting here was dim to tell.

I walked closer to that person, walking around him, trying toget a glimpse of that person. It wasn't him, or at least I pretty sure it wasnot. It wasactually,Rupert, and he was sobbing gently. My heart had weirdly felt pain. His crying is convincing me to cry with him, but I tried to hold it in. I walked closer to him and asked him.

"Are you all right, Rupert?"

He turned around with those same eyes, butit was red. He tried to dry his eyes and suppress his crying to a small weak grin. He had nodded. He lied about that, and I knew that. Something was wrong with him, and I couldn't tell. Then the thoughts of earlier today had came back to me and made me wonder. "Did he reallycalled me 'Keels'?"

I wanted to ask him, as he stared at me. But I couldn't bring it up, his eyes were hurting me, and it was a bad time to ask.

"Rupert, you can tell me what really happen. You don't have to pretend to me anymore." I smiled at him and tried to make him less sad. "After all, we're going to be friends, you can tell me." The only reason why I had said that we are going to be friend was thatbecause I had always been a friend to the new kid, so I assumed pre-hand.

He try to raise his voice, "friends...I like that". His voice was weak and it was in pain, yet his voice was smoothing and gentle.

"Keely,do you really want to know what happen, that's making looks so pathetic?" he asked in continue.

"Yes, Rupert, you can tell me anything and you're not patheic" I replied to him.

"Remember what I had told you about that girl, in the past?" He tried to act calm, but his voice was still hurt.

"Yes"

"Well, my heart was torn about, after what I had saw... something thathad happen..."

I blanked out for a second. My ears wasn't wide-opened as I noticed. All I saw was his mouth moving. But however, my heart and mind was open. I can't stop "listening" to him talking, or even taking my eyes off him. I don't know why I am feeling like this. He continued though.

"They had kissed andI can't continued towatch it anymore. Watching someone that I had loved kissing another guy. My heart shattered and I had left the movie room, as fast I can. She had been the one, and I didn't know what to do now."

He ended and he looked down. I felt sad for him; I didn't know what to do. Instinctively, my hand was on his knee, and the other on his back rubbing it. I wanted him to feel better, somehow. I don't know what came over me, but I hugged him for a second.

"I'm sorry what had happen to you, Rupert. I'm also having a bad day, too." I whispered in his ears.

He smiled and thanked me for being nice to him, "the new kid".

Then I took the advantage of the moment to ask him something about what he had said, to confirm if he had said "Keels"— ouch! The pain in my heart just stared to pulsate. Got to stop saying that!

"Hey, not wanting to bring this up..." I just had lied there.

"...did you ask me something before I had left. I didn't catch what you had said." I had lied again.

"No, I didn't. I just said 'See ya' around, Keel–" he paused and quickly said "–ly.' I had said 'See ya' around Keely"

He had said that in reassurance and I was pretty confused. Did he try to cover that up, or did he forgot. However, I somewhat believed him. I couldn't keep lying to him— to really try him to get what I hoped to be answered. I was now sure that he wasn't _him_, and he would never will be.

I stared at him, and he stared back. Our eyes were still red and somewhat wet. He knew that I had cried earlier on, by the way he acted back at me. I don't know now what's going in my head. I then laid my head againstthe side of his shoulders and we sat there in silence, comforting one another.

* * *

**'kay, guys, hope you like the story so far. I will try to update the story. So plz comment if u want and have a fun time in life.lol...NuNu**


	11. The Moonless Night

1Sorry about the updates guys, but I was busy with school and all. But I want to give an important notice...**ITS PHIL OF THE FUTURE DAY! MEANING WE MUST HELP TRY TO SAVE POTF. AS YOU KNOW, THE SHOW IS CANCELLED WITHOUT A 3RD SEASON. PLEASE IF YOU ARE A POTF FAN OR A PHEELY FAN, PLEASE HELP SAVE IT BY GOING ON AND OR CALLING DISNEY UP BY THE TOLL-FREE NUMBER, 800-874-1687 AND CONTACT "DISNEY CHANNEL PROGRAMMING LINE" AND EXPRESS YOURSELF WITH THE CANCELLATION OF POTF. ALSO, DON'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY ACT THEY DON'T KNOW, JUST AS LONG, YOU EXPRESS YOUR DEVOTION FOR "PHIL OF THE FUTURE". PLZ HELP US, TO SAVE PHIL OF THE FUTURE!**

* * *

"**The Moonless Night"**

The moonless night gave out no moonlight. Only the thousands of stars that glow provided the only light to the city of Pickford. However with or without the starlight, the Pickford Cinema was still dimly lit.

Two people are sitting at the edge of the curb. Both were red-eyed from the tears due to their recent ordeals that both had faced. A boy who felt heartbroken as his old love had kissed another and a girl who wasn't ready to move on. Both sat next to one another, and both were venerable to any outside forces.

The girl did not know the boy that well, but she felt that she could trusted him with her whole life. She didn't knew why, but it was an instinctive feeling that told her to. There was not much known about the boy, yet still, she slowly placed her head on his shoulder and then tears s slowly slid off her face. Meanwhile, the boy sat there with a depressed, yet guilty face. He knew that he should not have been here with her, especially like this. However, he didn;t want to leave this place, this position, this side next to her. He wanted to stay but then tears came out of his eyes.

They were both venerable and melancholic. Rupert turned his head to look at Keely and she felt the motion of his moving head. She lifted her head and looked at Rupert. Both teary eyes were locked to one another. Slowly and being mesmerized, Keely moved in toward to Rupert and Rupert had instinctively moved toward Keely, also. Both heads were less than a fist-size apart.

Realizing what he was about to do, Rupert pulled his head away from Keely's. Keely looked upward surprised and disappointed. Her eyes had now just became calm but it lead to the sad eyes, once again. Rupert's face showed regret, and containing even more guilt.

He then began to spoke,

"Keely, we can't do this."

Then she spoke,

"What do you mean, why?"

"We are both venerable right now and are willing to do anything that our emotions or mind may not consent us to do. Kissing you, would might be perfect, but I don't want anything to hurt our new friendship. But it also wouldn't be right."

"Oh, I understand."

Keely looked down and turned her head away. He then placed his hand on her shoulders. She looked back at him, and he smiled at her. The smile from the wet face boy had made her to put on a smile that she couldn't resist.

"Are you alright, now?" He asked in a sympathetic, yet strong encouraging voice.

"Yeah," she responded back at him. She was perfectly content, especially when she's now with Rupert. She didn't know why though, but all her sadness seem to have disappear.

He leaned over to give Keely a hug to show his sign of friendship. She hugged back at him, as she had really wanted to. Both smiled and gave out a happy laugh.

Noises echoed in the dim. Jingles from metallic objects hitting one another, rattling of loose coins, clicking, clacking, and thumping from running shoes, and panting and breathing from a runner, was coming by toward the hugging friends. A loud shout came out of the not visible, yet audible person,

"Keely!"

* * *

sorry if this was short, but i couldn't update as much today, as im trying to help save phil of the future, so plz help to support us, it's jan.24. Its Raviv "Ricky" Ullman's_:disney's phil:_ Birthday and also Phil of the Future Day. PLz go to to help us. 

Happy B-Day Raviv! ...NuNu


	12. This Feelingis, Like No Other

Sorry about the update.Stupid writer's block...Plz read and review. Hope you guys like it though, i tried...

* * *

"**This Feeling, Like No Other?"**

I looked over my shoulder to see who was shouting out my name. It was Tia. She had looked really tired andlooked pissed off. I didn't know what to do from here. There I was, hugging Rupert in front of Tia. I let go of Rupert and he did thesame.TheIlooked at Tia.

"Keely, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." I said. I stood up and looked back at Rupert. He stood up too. We were both casual, but Tia had thought differ, I guess.

"It doesn't look like nothing..." she breathed outand then took more breath in. She had must been tired, I guess she was looking for me all along.

"Tia, this is my friend Rupert, and Rupert, this is Tia."

Both had looked at one another, as they had met each other already.

"Yeah, we met." She said. I was confused for a second, until, Rupert had spoke.

"Keely, I'll be heading off now. Good night to both of you girls."

"Night," I said with my eyes watching him walking away. A tingly, weird sensation had came over me. I didn't know what it was. I had just miss him, already. Why am I feeling like this...

"Hello, earth to Keely," Tia had said. "You there?"

I turned my head when I heard her. She looked at me with a concern face.

"What happen to you in there? And what was that now?"

"What are you talking about, Tia?" I responded. I understood her, but I kind have felt secretive now.

We both decide to walk home. Tia had tried to ask me what had happen. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to lie, but lying had never help me and bottling the truth would always hurt me somehow.

I told her. The scene that had happened in the movies was due to my emotions, as anyone could have tell. I told her that I wasn't ready to move on yet, bare alone on a date. From what I can tell, she understood that. But I wasn't done. I still have thoughts of _him_, and I can't loose the memories-_even though I hadn't told her that i had tried_-, no matter how I tried I miss him, still. I love him. I told her that, and she was compassionate, and she understood me. However she asked me,

"But what was that, with you and the Rupert boy?"

I didn't know about that. Myfeeling and mindwere buggle up, I had feelings for him, and I didn't know why. I want to tell her, but I can't even explain it to myself.

"I don't know..."

She was still confused and then now she asked me a question that I did not want to answer,

"Does he remind you of Phil?"

"What?" I said. I didn't know what to say. He was like _him. _His personality, his clothing, eyes, and hair was like _his, _but he would never be like Phil, not the future-boy that I know...

I then said, "No, not really"

I had lied and she somewhat could have tell. I didn't bother to talk more about it. My head was starting to hurt and I didn't know what to say anyways. We had reached to Tia's after walking for ten minutes in silence. I didn't wanted to talk about the subject anymore. Tia had gotten closer to her door until she ask me to stay over, since mom weren't going to be home until like eleven. I refused her offer. Then Tia's face became disappointed. I felt bad, but I just had wanted to go home.

"No thanks, Tia. I need to walk and get some air. Iguess it canbemorerelaxing, anyways."

"Well whatever you decided. But remember one thing, what ever you do, don't forgot that one person." Tia had winked at me and went inside.

I didn't really apprehend what she had meant at first. I thought she was talking about _him, _but I think she meant herself.

I looked at the door and said, "Good night, Tia" and I just walked away, going home.

* * *

After saying that to Keely, I closed my front door. I laid against the door and could not help to say, "Denial, as always". Then I started head to upstairs to my room.

* * *

There was a shortcut to my house that i knew of. However, it was by through the park and through that part of the neighborhood. I didn't want to go pass through it; I didn't want to face it. So Ihad decidedto walk around it, taking the longer route. Itwould hadtaken me ten more minutes than I would usually had if I took that route, butI still made it home.I walked to my front steps and notice that there was no light in the house. Mom wasn't home, yet. I just had open the door, took my shoes off, and immediately walked and lay on my living room sofa. I wastoo tired from the walk and the day itself. I couldn't even able to stand and walk no more; I jsut feel asleep

I woke up about an hour later in my bed. It was only about 11 o'clock. I couldn't sleep, and I really didn't know why. I didn't felt tired no more though.But, I stillwanted to sleep, but I couldn't. So for some weird reason, I had wanted to take a small walk. I got out of the house, and had notice that mom's car wasn't there. I guess that she wasn't still home yet. Ithenstarted to walk, and I didn't know why again, but I had walked _that path_ to _that part of the neighborhood._

I began to walk slowly, gazing at this neighborhood. It was still the same, sameas thelast time thatI had walkedalong thisway. Even that sign on that two-story white house was still there. The 'For Sale' sign was there for the longest time. No one had bought after they had moved. Mom wassuppposely in charge of selling that house, but she didn't wanted to sell it. That house has too much memories for me, and she didn't want to sell it because, dueto me. She had first never mention to me that she was suppose to sell that house, and she still never did. She's trying to protect me, but I still knew. I walked by it quickly now. I couldn't bare to watch it anymore. I walked fast away with my eyes close, until, I hadn't notice that I almost reached to the entrance of the park. That dark, happy park that I once thought of. I didn't want towalk into the park, but I didn't want to turn around either. A part of me told me to go in, it was my mind. However,something else told me something...it was my heart, ittold me to walk away, it had sense danger somehow. But my mind took over, I walked in, walking along the sidewalk path. I could help to notice all the memories I had here too. I walked past the benches that was locatedin the center of the parkandI couldn't help to rememberwhenever _he_ was upset, he and I wouldcrack nuts. My heart start to stop for a second, but my mind told me to keep walking. And I did. Thenthere itwas, the patch of land locatednext to that small wooden red bridge above the small pond. Thatis when the memory of my sweet sixteen had emerged...

_I was blinded folded at first. I didn't know where I was heading toward to. Until, he had taken off my blind-fold. There I saw the most beautiful things that he had setup for me. There was a picnic blanket and on it there was a cake with a smiley face, flowers, and candles. I was speechless. From my silence, he got nervous and said,_

"_I should of never brought you all the way here for this." _

_He then began to ramble on, "The cake has a smiley face on it, because whenever we are together, you make me smile; and the flowers, I know you like wearing flowers in your hair all the time but... the candles it smells like lavender, cause I li-I like...you hate, you hate don't you? Uh, I completely messed it up again..."_

_The I spoke, "Phil..." then began to sit on the blanket. _

_Then Phil followed and began to talk again with his nervous tone, "I, I didn't know if, you know, how to make it–"_

"_This is the sweetest...most wonderful, incredible, beautiful thing anyone had done for me." I told him and he still continue to talk. He was jealous of what Owen had did, but I told him what he did was "out of the world" and he believed me._

"_You know me" I said._

_We both smiled..._

The memory had ended and tears began to form. This was one ofthe main reason that I had not wanted to be here in the first place. Too much memories that would only break my heart even more.A conflict had began in my conscience.My hearthadyelled to leave, yet, my mind said to go on. The mind said that there was no true problem, it tole mejust tokeep walking. It told me that I would be fine and I will find closure, some how. But I didn't want to listen to it no more, I wanted to listen to my heart.

'_GO RUN, YOU'LL ONLY BE IN MORE PAIN. STOP, AND TURN AROUND! YOU'RE HURTING ME AND YOURSELF. DON'T LISTEN TO IT NO MORE!'_ My heart was yelling at me, warning me of more pain to come.

'_DON'T LISTEN TO IT, I'M RIGHT AFTER ALL. I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU. YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON WALKING, THE PAIN THAT YOU FEEL WOULD BE THE FIRST PART OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN, BUT HOWEVER, IT WOULD SOLVE THE ENTIRE PROBLEM. DO IT, AND I PROMISED THAT WE-YOU, THE HEART, AND MYSELF- WILL BE AS ONE AGAIN AND BE PAIN-FREE.' _My mind calmly told me to keep on walking.

My mind had made no sense to me, but it had sound somewhat logical. And I didn't want to feel anymore pain, however, I did move on, but I ran hastily. I listen to the heartabout therunning part; however, I listened tomy mind to go on,that direction. I ran across the park. I couldn't bare to be here, until, I had realized that I had ran upward that hill.

The hill that we wereactually closertogether than we had ever been before.It wasbefore that day he had left. Then, a strong flashback had hit me, it took over my mind, I couldn't get it off. I stood there staring at the grass on the top of the hill.

'It was a Thursday that day. We had all left school early, since it was a Pickfordian holiday. The holiday was in recognition of Howard Grant Wells.

He's famous around here in Pickford. He was known to establish the first successful education program in Pickford. Wells was the age of fifteen when he first had moved here in 1858. He was very smart, wealthy, and generous. During his first day here, he was enrolled to a public school, where he had met the great, great, great granddaughter of Friar Fred, the founder of Pickford. She was a kind, yet, asimple girl of his age and grade. Being a girl and beingin that type of educational program, she wasn't the brightest person he had known. Yet, she hadwanted to learn more, especially about math. So Wells had volunteered himself to tutor her. That is when Wells had develop thea true passionfor teaching. He and the girl had began to fallen in love, and within two years, they had married. The couple had wanted to bring a bright education to the future kids of Pickford. Yet at that time, Pickford was economically unable to afford a better education program. It broke the heart of the married girl, as she had wanted to help kids and givethem the opportunity that she luckily had. Futhermore, Wells had inherited a great sum of money from his parents. He had wanted the future Pickfordians to have a great education. So willingly, he had donated most of his money to Pickford, leaving him and his wife to becomeecomonically rich,as amiddle class family. However, the money was used on the constructions of recreation centers, a library full of books, and many school building, especially a new high school. That high school was named H.G. Wells, in honor for the generous man. Wells had became the first principle and the first educators of the school. Then he had received the first ever given award, the first _Pickford's Prized Person Award. _From those years on, he's famous to Pickford.

We had learn that before we had left the school. Well anyways, we walked out of the school buildingandthereI had noticed that they were setting up a small fair in commemoration for Wells. I wanted to go.But, I knew that Phil had not wanted to go, because he had kept on walking when I was standing there, looking at the setup for a few seconds.

"Keels, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said and walked after him.

We had walked pass through the park and he had stared at the surroundings. It was weird until when we exit, he had stopped. We reached to his house and them Mrs. Diffy had greeted us and offered us with her home-made food for lunch. I didn't know what to say at first, since I ate her cooking before, and it wasn't the best of foods.

"Sure, Mrs. Diffy," I said smiling at her.

"Are you sure, Keely?" Phil had asked with a concern tone.

"Why, Phil? What's wrong with my food?" She had said at him with a serious face.

"Um, nothing...Mom," he said smiling at her. I couldn't help to stare at that cute smile of his and then he walk to the kitchen and I had follow him.

After that lunch, I hadtried to hold down my food, but I could tell that Phil couldn't hold it in no more. So thus, he ran to the bathroom and I tried to put a strong face for him. Ha...so meanwhile, I walked upstairs to his room. It was so neat and organized. And the smell, the smell of the cologne was everywhere, thesme smell that was on him...it was so irresistible. I went up to his drums sets and touch it. I loved how he bang toit, it was music to my ears. Well, I laid on his soft bed. I loved it here. The bed was so soft and so comfy. I had closed my eyes for a minute. Then I didn't notice that I had just fell asleep.

Later, I slowly had opened my eyes and just realized that I had fell asleep, for about three hours. A blanket was on me and I thought who had put it on me, probably Phil, I guess. I was so embarrassed, and I had to try to get up, but all I could manage was to sit up. Something was holding my legs down. Then there I had notice, Phil was there sleeping down at the bottom side of the bed. I couldn't take my eyes off of that baby-like slumber. I didn't want to wake him up, so Itried get out quietly and gently, and there,headed downstairs to the living room.

"Keely, did you had a good nap?" Mrs. Diffy had said to me, walking in.

"Um, yeah," I smiled, as thethought of Phil was sleeping on the same bed as I did had came up.

"Well, hope Phil gets back. He had been out after he had known you were asleep and he had left somewhere with..." She stopped as she looked at my face, as she must have thought that shewas speakinganother language.

"Well never mind." She responded again.

"Um, I saw Phil upstairs, he's sleeping." I said as I didn't understand what she had said.

"Oh, I guess he had came home, strange..." she said in response. "Well, I'm going to start dinner later, do you want to help?"

I didn't know what to say, so I blurt a response. "I can't Mrs. Diffy. If I help you, then you're food wouldn't be an original, and it wouldn't be the same if I help you."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay, Keely." She had walked away to the kitchen. I sat at the couch and had turn on the t.v., until Pim had walked in from the house. She was holding flowers that looked brutally abused. The petals was falling off and the leaves was almost gone.

"Don't ask, it's Danny's." She said in a repulse voiceand I had smiled at her.

"So, Miss Sunshine, why are you here?"

"Just chillin'. Why?"

"Shouldn't you be with my brother, you know, hanging out with him, instead of here?

"Pim, I don't always have to be around Phil all the time, you know. And anyways, Phil's asleep and I don't want to wake him."

"Well, I can make him wake up, if you want." shepaused. Then she spoke again, as if she had an idea."The faster he wakes up, the faster you two will not being here."

She had said with a perfidious tone, yet I was trying to ignore her. She had walked away with the flowers and headed to the staircase. I stared at the television, until I had realized what she hadmeant. I got up and quickly followed after her. Then she had notice me, and rush up the stairs and I ran after her. While running, she then turn around and she through the flowers at me. I couldn't dodge the flowers soit hadhitted my face. Then I fell, faced down at the stairs. While Pim, at the top of the staircase, had looked back at me and laughed at me. She turned around and tripped over her feet. She had looked so pissed off, and so did I. We had made the loudest of noise.But, I managed to get up before her and held onto her arms.

"Can't you let Phil sleep? I asked her.

"Yeah, can't you?" said an scratchy, waking up voice. He had yawned and rubbed his eyes, as he had enter the hallway where we were standing.

"Oh Phil, you're awake." I said.

"Well, my job is done. Just like what I had said..." She smiled maliciously and hadturned around and walked downstairs, while rubbing her forehead that she had fell on. My mouth was opened, as I was surprise that she had got what she had wanted, most of the time. I turned around to look at Phil, as I caught him, looking at me.

"Yeah...had you a good sleep?" I blurted the words. I had realized that I spoked oddly.

"Yes, _had I _a good sleep." He smiled at me.

We then both headed to his room again. I had sat on his bed, and Phil wason the chair, next to his desk. We looked at the wall. I didn't know what to say and I was starting to get really bored. Then Phil had asked what did I wanted to do. I had wanted to go the fair at the school, but I didn't want to bring it up.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure, how about that new sci-fi movie, it's starting like in ten minutes, wanna go?" he said happily. I didn't want to wipe the smile, so I had agreed.

We had went into the movies. It wasn't, of course, had no "chick-flick" qualities in it, and it was a total sci-fi. I got a bit interested in it, but it got pretty annoying when Phil had kept commenting about the movie. Still, it was fun to see Phil's face in disbelief and he had acted boastful of himself. He had thought superior of himself, and I had liked that. Then the movie was over, he was pretty upset about it. But I tried to cheer him up, so I hugged him and had said that it wasn't all that bad. He smiled and we walked out of the movies.

"Well, it's about 6:00. Do you have anything on your mind, because I had wan–"

Then I had interrupted him before he had finished. I had really wanted to go.

"–LET'S GO TO THE FAIR!" I had shouted. I looked at his face when I stopped. It was surprising and kind of weird to him, and me now. His face had kinda looked disappoint for a second. But his face changed as he said that he would go with me. I smiled and pulled him, as we headed toward H. G. Wells.

We had entered the fair when the stars and night had emerged, and the sun had disappeared. It wasn't as small as I had thought. I looked around at the entrance and had saw so much. The cotton candies, popcorn, hotdogs, and the fried dough...I was starting to get hungry. I stared at the food and the smell of them had gotten stronger. I turned around and saw Phil holding, popcorn and cotton candy.

"I thought you might had want some." he said smiling at me.

"Thank you, Phil" I said smiling at him.

Then at the fair, we had went to the many game booths. Hackett was in one of them. He had set a fortune telling booth. It was pretty funny though, he had dressed so odd and so weird. He was so into it,the thinghe was based in. We walked into his booth and Phil started talking,

"Well Mr. Hackett–"

"–No the Great HacNeil, the All-Knowing."

"Okay, Great HAcNeil, what do you see in the future?"

Wh both smiled of the irony.Then Mr. Hackett, I meantthe _Great HacNeil_, rubbed his crystal ball. Phil and I couldn't stop laughing. He then looked at Phil with aserious face,

"I see a trip of importance, back to where you had been before."

As I can tell, he had said 'been before' loosely. Phil had leaned over to me and had said "yeah, my house, probably." I laughed along with him. Then Hackett looked at me,

"And you, Ms. Teslow, I see a person that would enter your life. That person would hurt you based on your memories, yet he'll not really be there, so be aware..."

We both laughed. He didn't make so much sense. Then the _Great HacNeil_'s face became back to normal as he was Hackett again. He had laugh in sarcasm at us. But he warned us, 'Laugh now, but it will come true'. However, we didn't care that much and walked out.

Then I stared at a certain booth. It was one of those knocking the bottle over game. It had this cute adorable teddy bear. It had a creamy coffee brown, its eyes were big and so black, and the smile was so cute. Also, it was holding a small heart in one hand and the other hand on its chest. The heart had said, 'I have your heart, and you have mine'. Aw...that was so CUTE! I had wanted it, but I walked away, nobody will ever win that type of game. Later, I noticed that Phil was gone. I looked around for him, and he didn't appeared. I had gotten worried, until, I had walked again toback to where I had started. There he was, I had saw him. He was playing atthat booth. He was holding a ball in his hand and he had threw it mightily. Yet, I saw his disappointed his face. He didn't won. He walked away with a frown and I had stood there, looking at him still. As he turned, he saw me. He tried to pull a smile, but he couldn't. He walked closer to me and tried to say something.

"I'm sorry Keels, I saw you looking at that bear and tried to get it for you, the game must be rigged, or my aiming was off, probably the ball was too weak, and beside I had no money, so I, uh, couldn't...I tri–" He was rambling on again, so I stopped him

"–Phil! It's okay. You tried and that's all it matters. I really don't mind for the bear. It's all the thought of you trying to get it for me was good enough," I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Well I tried really hard," he said in response.

"Always trying to be the perfectionist, haha!"

"Hey, I'm not a perfectionist!"

"You don't have to be so denial about it"

I laughed at him and he laughed back. He knew that and he knew that he couldn'tkept on denying aboutit. It had gotten pretty dark, and I had started to want to go home. I told Phil, but he insisted me to stay a little bit more. I couldn't help it, I want to stay with him because he had want me to.

The fair wasstartingclose, so we head out. Phil leaded me to the direction of the park, I think. He had then started talking.

"So Keels, your journalism and news report is getting waybetter now. I bet in no time, you would have your on news anchorwoman position."

"I don't think so Phil. I'm not that great. Many people had read and saw my reports, and they had thought it was pretty naive-like and too petite for the real world."

"Keely. Don't say that," He said, "People will judge, but it wouldn't matter, as long one person is touched."

"I don't know,Phil,all I wanted to do is to inform them with the hard-hitting news, helping them to learn, and blah, blah, blah–you know the rest. And what people think is important, you know"

He then paused and stared at me, when we about to reached to the park.

"Thinks for yourself, Keely, and from that Keels, think of others. This Keel, would bring you far in life. Your life is precious and it should continue to skyrocket, to those stars."

He had said that as he had pointed to the stars. I looked up and notice that there was so many stars. It was an endless sea of them. He had meant thatI should had thought better for myself, butwith that, try to helpother people.Also, hebasically said tofollow my dream.I looked back at him and he looked at me.

"Thanks, Phil, I willkeep to that. I promise."

We then had walked up this only hill in the park. It was a long walk, and I didn't know why we had to walk up here. Then reaching to the top, Phil had walked in front of me and turn back at front of me, he was covering the scenery.

"Well Keely, I had brought you for a reason. Originally, I had wanted you and me to go here early, but instead, we went to the fair." he said at me while I looked confused for a bit. He then walked out of the way, and there was a picnic blanket on the grass and there was a basket.

"I had wanted us, to have a picnic. I had planned this when you were asleep, it was for both of us. I had wanted us to watch this scenery with you."

He pointed, and I stared a the scene. The city was beautiful from here. It was dimly bright, the starry night was glowing majestically. It was so romantic. Then I had felt bad, we didn't have the picnic because of me. I stared at him and he looked down. Then I walked over to the blanket and sat down.

"Is it too late the picnic?" I had asked him. He looked up and smiled.

"It's never too late, especially for you." he said and smiled.

After finishing the cold PB&J sandwiches, I had watch up to the starry sky. I was memorize, the star was so beautiful.

"Hey, Phil isn't the stars beautiful?" I asked him, while staring up.

"Yeah, it is. It's beautiful." I looked at him when he said that and had looked up again.

"Phil, so how is the stars like in th future?"

"Well, it is still the same, but it is not special as it is now..." he said and I wonder why.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well... it is special now. Because I'm with you, gazing at the stars together."

I was touched and somewhat had felt special.

"Thanks, Phil. This is one of my favorite nights, ever."

I had said to him to his sentence. I then began to look at my knees and had ponder how my life would be so different without him. He had changed my life so much.

"Hey Keel, wacthu' thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nuttin," I said, I was a bit embarrassed to think about him.

"It can't be nittin', tell me." he insisted.

"Fine, Phil. I was trying to think what would my life would be like, if you had never been stranded in this country," I had said quietly.

"Oh" he said awkwardly.

Then I heard silence of the sky, it was starting to felt weird now. He then asked me how it would have been, and he kept on asking,even tough I told him it was nothing. I finally broke down and told him. I told him that I would have still been popular and I would have still fail math. We then both smiled on that. Then I told him that I wouldn't had a care to school and to people, I would be at the mall forever, and that I would had so many boyfriends.

Then I looked up at Phil as he turned to me, he then said

"I'm sorry, Keel. I'm the reasons you don't have this fun life, aren't I?" he had said in hurt.

"No, Phil. You got it the wrong way." I knew that I shouldn't have told him this.

He had looked down at his knees. I felt bad, so I placed my hand on his knee. He was hurt because of me. Tears had slowly came down from my eyes.

"Phil, you are the bestest friend I ever had. If it weren't for you, I would still have been in Algebra class and I would be in pain when every time a guy would break my heart. I would have been irresponsible and have no care to anybody. If it weren't for you, my life would be incomplete. You had mend my heart and prevented it from being break. Thank you, Phil, for being in my life."

I couldn't stop tearing and my voice was getting too emotional. He didn't say anything and I was getting so embarrassed in front of him. Then I began to blurt more words.

"Oh gosh. Look at me, why I am crying like this. And I just ramble on, making you feel uncomfortable. Sorry, Phil. I'll leave now."

I had gotten up and had about to walked away. I didn't want to stay here anymore. I hate making people feel bad for themselves. It makes me feel bad for myself, too. Then I heard him said something.

"Keely, don't walk away." I turned around and saw him standing. He then started to speak,

"Keely, don't _you _ever be sorry. You are this wonderful girl that I had first lay eyes on. You are my bestest friend. You're smart, strong, cute, charming, respectful, and caring. I should be thanking you for caring me so such. I never had a friend that treated the same ways as you had did for the last past two years. Keely, I -"

"Kay Phil, I'm fine now, thanks for trying to cheer me up."

I stopped him from talking. I had heard enough. I had started to felt better for myself and for him. He had just confess some of his emotions to me. He had never done that. I looked at his eyes, and there was tears in it. I walked closer to him, my heart and mind told me too. I then rested my head on his shoulder and his head was on mine. I stood there, as I was in heaven. It was more than a minute, and I didn't want to go and I don't ever want to hurt him no more.

Then I looked up at him and said innocently,

"So you think I'm cute?"

He smiled at me and I smiled with them. He didn't answer me really, but I knew that he had meant it. I moved my head back to his shoulders and I could sense that he had sniff me. I pulled him into me, giving him a hug that I had long waited in my life.

He then used his hands and touched my chin. Then slowly, lifting my head up. He then looked at me with calm eyes and I had to him. We looked at one another for the longest of time. I couldn't wait for any longer for an action. So my head had slowly moved inward, and so did his. I knew what was about to come, so my thoughts had started to blank out.

His head and mines was getting closer and closer, until eventually, our lips had met. It was the sweetest and the most desirable thing I experienced in my life. I had kissed him, my heart had beaten dramatically. I didn't want it to stop. He pulled his lips away, and I looked at him and looked back at me. I smiled and he did too. We then looked upat thosestars together, while we were hugging one another.'

The flashback was over. I didn't know what had happen to mewhenI hadblanked out. All I knewwas that now my eyes were drenched in tears and I couldn't breathe anymore. I stood there, shaking. The pain, it hurts. My heart screamed in terror, and my mind knew that it would happen. It still hadtold me to go on.But I couldn't go on with it. I was too scared, I just wanted it all to end. But it wouldn't. I was immobilized from the pain and fear. I didn't want to do anything...I didn'tevenwant to live from this point.

"Leave me alone!"

Then somehow, for a strange reason I had heard a sound that was beyond the path of the park sidewalk. It was familiar, yet so soothing. I was getting confused. My fear and pain was dying down. It was that sound...what is it! I didn't know what to do at that point again. My mind said to go follow that sound, but again, the heart told me not to. I had learned my lesson from that flashback. I need to go away, I don't want to be moreafraid or being morehurt, being more worstthan this. I turned around from the sound and started to run away. Somehow, I didn't seemtnati had beenmoving,but I was!

Then that sound hadbecame a certain voice.It was once calming tome, but ithad started to scare me, it said calmly and sadly... "Keely, don't walk away."

Then I stop trying to run. Fear had struck me.

"Those words...not again...this can't be true...not again...LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE YOU TAUNTING ME!"

I screamedand ran. I couldn't run anymore, it was too painful, and then i had collapsed onto the ground. Tears had even flowed even more, asI lay there in a fetal position. Crying my eyes off

I woke up on the my couch with cold sweat on my face. It was a dream again. Why did it have to come to my dreams? Why does he kept hurting me on inside...in my dreams, where's I'ma sitting duck? Where I could be easily be manipulated to feel pain.And there I was on mysofa, breathing heavily. I took off a blanket that was on me. Mom...she must had placed it on me, but still,I couldn't breathe, as the air was too hot. I couldn't stop feeling the pain. It was just too real and too painful. I took of the blanket and walked out of the house door and sat at my front porch. It was pretty late or early, whatever it's considered. It was about 2 o'clock when I had went out. I sat on the porch and I couldn'thandle the pain anymore. This feeling is like no other, it was painful and it's just cruel. I sat on my porch furniture and stared out. Tear had come out. I don't want to feel this pain. I had love _him_,but now I don't know...if he keep causing me this pain... then I should just stop now. But, I know that couldn't, someone had remind me of him...Rupert, he's like him,although, he didn't left me like _he_ did.

I sat there, with now my knees up and placed my head on it. I started to get drowsy. I had cried myself to sleep, like those hurtful weeks long time ago.

* * *

The morning orange sun had rose, ridding all darkness in Pickford. The sun had woke many up andstill had to wakethe others. The strong ray had hit a girl on her porch. She was now laying down on the porch chair, sleeping. The light had awaken the girl slowly. She had sat up and wipe the remaining wet tears in her eyes. Then with full eyes opened, she saw something that brought fear in her eyes again. Right next to her, there it was, lying there. It had came out of nowhere, and she didn't know where it had came from. Keely had gotten up and her face was in fear, she slowly walked away from it, looking at it constantly. And ran in the house. There it still was, a small creamy coffee colored bear with one hand on its chest and the other, holding onto a heart that quoted, 'I have your heart, and you have mine'...

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter so far. I will try to update, as long as the story is well fresh in my head. Plz review me, give me your opinions, bad commentsor good comments, ITS ALL GOOD! lol. Seriously give me any suggestion or comment, it might help me with the otha updates. For example, should i update with little chapters more often or like one of these, long but time consuming. Thank you and have a Happy New Lunar, i meant, Happy Chinese New Years! NuNu.**


	13. The Bear, then the Box?

Sorry about the update. I had no internet connection for a period of time, and also,i am kinda trying to work on a new story. So please read and enjoy, despit if there is any dryness to the story now.

* * *

**The Bear, ThenThere's the Box**

Oh my God...why does this keep happening to me! Why me? Do I have to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment? I'm a good person, aren't I? I done all my homework all the time, get good grades, contributed in my family's life, done community service, and...and...I alsodon't want to live this life no more...

It had been the same bear since two years ago. I didn't know where it had came from and who had given it to me, but he or she must have known about me andabout that bear from that night. However, _he_ was the only one that knew about that bear at that time. But it couldn't have been him, he's not here no more. But how is this bear came to me? Aaarrghhhh! This must be a dream again, yeah a dream! I'm just in a dream again, it only wants to hurt to me and torment me again. This is not real, yeah not real.

I didn't know what to do, fear had struck me and I couldn't move. I had left the outside door open and after thewitnessing ofthat bear, I had just stood at my staircase. I couldn't move, and I didn't want to. It's just a dream, and I'm going to wake, yeah...anytime soon. But I didn't wake up, it was real wasn't it? A thought had came up, maybe it was a dream, and I couldn't wake up. Something can prove this is a dream or not, at least what I had thought. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and follow my assumptions. I stood at the bathroom door and saw the faucet. I turnit onand placed my hand on the cold running water. Then with a scoop, I placed and splashed it on my face. Drips, drops, splashes, and panting...Nothing happened, I had justfelt this coldness on my face. This cold was too real-like, I had thought that water could wake anyone from a slumber...maybe I am not really not sleeping at all.

"Keely, you up there? Are you all right!" mom had shouted from downstairs and I had replied.

"Yes, mom. I just came from outside and washing my face, right now," I replied.

Then sheresponded with anokay and said that she would prepare breakfast in the kitchen. After that, I had started to keep washing my face, until, I would wake up. Splashes, drips, gasps, ripples arestill allI can hear. Water wake me up! This must be a dream. But for more than thirty minutes, I didn't wake up. It must have been real. I don't want this to happen. I had went downstairs to accepted it, however the fear was there,and it was true. I went to check on that lonely bear on the porch. I went outside and to my surprise, the bear wasn't there anymore!

"Where's the bear! It was here, I know it it was. I'm know that I am not seeing things, the bear was just here!"

I didn't know where the bear was and that scared me too. The appearance and the dissapearance of the bear... God is trying to torment me, isn't it!

_'But wait, Keely keep yourself together. That bear may have not really have been there, it might have just been a figment of your imagination. It might have happen because of that stupid dream this morning, that's why, it must have been.'_

I just stood there thinking to myself. I was confused and scared. I didn't know what to do, really. I just wanted to live life normally, before I had met _him _and to havethe life without _him_.

'_I would still be in the "popular click", still being failing math classes, being around a lot of people, not caring for school as I would hang out at the mall 24/7, and I would be having so much boyfriends..." _

My heart had pulse again, that was the same thought I had have that same night. Keely, stop it! Hold it together. He is gone now, and theirs is nothing that you can do. I have to move on...but I know thatIcan't, it's too hard.

"Keely, have some breakfast when you're ready, pumpkin!" my mom had shouted across the kitchen room. I had replied that I would change my clothes and I would be there in a minute. I went upstairs and took a deep breath. I had to calm down, I have to stop imagining things, stop talking to myself, stop hurting myself, and stop scaring myself. I didn't really know what to do now. The only thing I know was that I had to get ready to go to school...by myself. I dressed up and went downstairs and it had smell wonderful. This had calm me down for bit. Mom had just left the room by entering the back-door from the kitchen to upstairs when I had entered it. The kitchen had a delicious smell of eggs and pancakes. I ate and had left to school.

* * *

The silent creamy-coffee colored bear had laid there motionless as the orb of light had moved its light toward the other side of the city. The hand of the bear still had its hand over his heart and the other hand, trying to hold onto the stuffed crimson heart. With its eyes staring at the cold top of the porch, while the bear was lying on the cold white plastic of the furniture. It had noone to care for it now, and the sign still says, "You have my heart, and I have your's". The adorable bear had laid there for some time, staring out with no sense of purpose in its thoughts. Its originalpurpose was to symbolize the undying feeling of love between the young friends, yet, it had brought out the fear of a sad girl. 

The toy had became cold with no warmth of love to hold it. Then a short blonde woman had walked through the open, unclosed porch door. She was confused and had intended to pick up her morning _Pickford's Penny Pincher_, yet she found the door opened. She was worried that someone had might broke in the house.

"Keely, you up there? Are you all right!" she shouted as she wasworried. Then a replied had came back and she was relief that the door had open because of her. She had picked up the newspaper, until, she had noticed a small bear on the chair. She thought that her daughter might had left it behind, so she picked up and brought it in the house. After setting up breakfast and her daughter isalready in the kitchen, she had brought the bear inthe girl'sroom and placed it next to the pillow, onthe bed.

* * *

During my walk, I had decided to past that neighborhood, despite of my recent dream. I didn't want to be scared no more, I decided. I have to faced it, I thought. But it was hard. I slowly paced myself. My heart started to beat faster, my face had troublesome features, my palms was getting wetter, and my breathes was getting deeper. I shouldn't had came this way... 

There it was. It was still the same as it was in the past and my dream, however, something wasn't the same.The sign wasn't there anymore. It wasn't there no more! What could have this mean? Did mom somehow sold the one placed that I had hold the most memories of _him_? I walked by it, the house had still look the same. I walked closer toward to the house and got closer to it. Then the door had opened and a person had came out and looked at me andIlooked back. It was him, Rupert.

He came out with bedazzlement and confusion in his face. And from the looks of it,I could tell that he was already to get to school.

"Rupert, you live here?"

"Oh, hi Keely. Yeah I do live here now."

He looked at me with uncomfortableness, which I had looked threaten to myself.

"Oh, I didn't know that this sold was recently sold. I guess it was about time that this house was sold..." I said to him.

A part of me had felt pain, but I told myself to stop it, but it couldn't be helped. I looked at him and he looked back with those eyes.

"Well...I guess your parents and yourself lived hear now, huh?" I said stupidly, just restating what he had said earlier. I nodded and he looked back at me with hurt again in his eyes.

"Um, not really. My parents, actually, are not here. We had to move far away, due to a recent revolution. My sister and I didn't really wanted to go back there–I meant _go_ there, so we had, at least my mom, sister, and I had decided that...Amy and I would stay here in this region and that wehad to support ourselves from them being there.

"Oh, interesting that sounds kinda weird though, so wait, you're independent from your parents?" I asked him.

I was so interested with his history, now. Somehow my pain had simmered and I didn't had realized that, at first. He had nodded in my response and said that he had to support both of the himself and his sister. I was still curious.

"But how could you and your sister could afford this house?"

"Well, it's not really that we bought it. We legally owned it. We had received the deed to the house...um, my dad had received it originally when a man at a hardware store had given to him, after Dad had gave him advice about fixing something...well, it was somewhat signed over to me. So we now own this house."

He had finished. A part of me had felt weird about the story, but it had somewhatmade sense. Maybe Rupert's dad did gave Mr. Diffy some advice about fixing the time machine. So Lloyd might have somehow gave the man the deed, as Mr. Diffy didn't need the house anymore...I don't know, and I didn't know what other reason that can make sense with it. So I just accepted to the thoughts of what he had said.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I guess." I said in confusion.

"Yeah, not only that. When we cleaned up the place, I had found something in a small box that had your name in it. "Keely" it said. Keely, do you have any connection to the people had lived here, because this is for you, I guess."

I nodded to him and he looked back in an acceptance. I was confused still. I hadonce return back at to the house once, the week after he had left. Mom had decided that we should try to clean up the place and store most of the items we can find, because Mom believed that if he ever return, we could return the belongings. I told that it was useless, he was never coming back. I had took some stuff though. I couldn't believed at the time why he had left some of the things behind. There was pictures of us together and smiling, CD's that I had given him, his necklace that was given to him by me on his 16th birthday. My heart had even felt more weighed. Then we had stored these other stuffs, like his drums, computer, and unsentimental items and stuffed upstairs at the attic. It still gathers dust, as I stood here at front of_ his_ old house. But during my hard time gathering, I had never notice a small box that had my name on it.

Then Rupert replied, "Well just in case, I had brought this along with meso that when in school,if iwouldsee you, Iwas going to give it to you.But sinceyou're here..."

He took off his bag and unzipped. He slowly pulled out a small white box, with "Keely" on it. The handwriting wasn't that great, but I can recognized it from anywhere, it was _his_ handwriting.

He had tried to hand me the box, but I hesitated. I knew why, I was now beginning to fear it. My fear had started to come back. It was Phil's, hehad given this to me.

_'Keely,'_ I said to myself, _'take the box and try to ignore it, stuff it in the bag, and try to forget about, and deal with it later...__'_

And I did. I quickly took the box out of his hand and stored in my bag, I didn't want to open it. Something could havebeen inthat box, it could had been anything. Then, Rupert had looked at me with that eyes again and Itried to look at him with a straight face. He had the same face as me, kinda. It was of uneasiness and timid. I didn't know why he had this face, but he did.

Thenfora short time, silence had came. He had pulled up his arm and looked at his watch.

"Wow, we gotta get to school, before we're late. Well since you're here, wanna walk with me to school?" he asked me.

TheI wasflustered. He had asked me to walk with him. I nodded at him and he popped a smile and I couldn't help to smile back at him. We started to walked out and we headed toward the park, I stopped along the way.

"Keely, what's the matter?" He had asked me and lked at me. I looked at him back. Somehow the fear in me had died again. He had this thing over me, as if it was protecting me from pain, and the only one person that had this was Phil...

"Nothing," I said. I had entered the park with him and nothing. Nothing had affected me, no pain no more. We walked toward the school, and I looked back. The house was still there in sight, and I looked carefully. I saw someone in the window, a girl. Maybe it was his sister, Amy. Then Iturned my headback, holding onto my bag with the box and walked away with Rupert.

* * *

A girl had looked through the window in the room that was once belong to Pim's. She stared at the two walking and couldn't help saying to herself, 

"Little Miss Sunshine is going to have some clouds in her way...Phil, I hope you know what you are doing."

She had gotten ready and walked to school, after the two had reached to the school.

* * *

Again, i'm so sorry about the update, it's more than a week. I promised that i tried to update asap, not like a week. lol. Please review and sorry again, if my story is getting drier or cornier. Have a great day! NuNu. 


	14. The Day of Rupert’s Life in School, part

Hey guys, thank you for your patience and for you, as you're reading my story, so far. This chapter is up andI have more chapters typed, and this time, im not lying now, I will updated within the weekend and it would longer than this, for sure. In this chapter, it would be a narrative by Rupert, as you may know him as_ him._

**The Day of Rupert's Life in School, part 1**

This feeling is strange, and yet so comforting, as it was the same as years ago. I had wanted to walk with her, to be with her, and to never leave her. And here I am, as guilt had overcame me. She walked next to me and gotten closer to me. I tried to looked forward and tried to walked to the school, without saying anything that might have get rid of my cover or show too much emotions. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want her to feel more pain, as if I told her. She had look backed once in a while as we walked through the park, but she had looked fine, yeah, so fine and cute as she has always was.

We had entered the school and I still had followed her, until the point she had turned around at a corner. I walked up but stop at the corner, I didn't know what to do at that point. Should I followed her and acted like me again, or should I just walk away to look more convincing. I stood there and thought, until she had noticed me. She walked back at me and stared at me and said,

"Oh, I almost forgot, you're new! You must still have a hard time looking for your locker or your classes."

I looked at her with a puzzled faced, yet I went along with her.

"Yeah. It's really big here, and I'm still not use to this building, yet." I lied to her.

She looked at me again and I looked down. She replied that it was okay and she told me to follow her to her locker. And I did, like a lost puppy following a small adorable kind girl. We had reached to her locker, and it was still located at the same place, as I still remembered.

"Well, here's my locker." She had opened it and I stared in to her neatly organized locker. I was surprised of how she had changed, at least locker-wise. She had kept on talking, as she grabbed some of her books out.

"You can come here, after your classes, if you are still lost and confused. I would be here after classes, if you need me."

She looked at me and gave me a big grin, while I smiled back at her with unease.

"Well, do you need me to give you a tour around the school? Oh, lemme see your schedule, so I can lead you around your classes"

I hesitated, as she waited for me to give her my schedule. I pulled out my schedule and handed to her.

"Hmm, interesting. From the looks of this, I can tell that you're a smart kid." She smiled, "and WOW, this is kinda like my schedule, same teacher but just different periods, bummer...wait what's this?"

I looked at her with worried confusion andwas worried for a sec. She looked at me and with an open mouth and said,

"You don't have any extra classes here...only studies, you know you should take more classes than this. How about signing for the video lab, and joining Broadcast Lab?"

"Um" I had replied to what she had asked. I had started to feel weird, as it was like the past.

"Well, you don't have to join, you know. It is just that it's kinda gettinglonely there. For more than a year, I was the only one that was running it and the only one that was in it..."

Then I had started to feel worst. She had all been by herself and done things without anyone's help. I was with her in that class, when I was originally Phil.

"Well, anyways, I guess we can help each other on homework and other stuff,"

She had said that after having some sadness revealed. And there I was, being unhappy with myself. She pulled a smile, and I tried to smile back at her. Any smile from herhad always warmed my heart.

"Yeah..." I said backed at her.

"Well, if there's anything I can help you with, I'm going Broadcast Room, and starting the first news report for today. Oh, look at the time. Well see you later, maybe at my locker or at lunch" She said after closing her locker and hastily walked away.

"Yeah...see you around."

I looked backed at her, as I couldn't help taking my eyes off her. Now I had felt even more guilty. I could had helped her with the news report too, but no, here I am pretending to be someone I'm not. However, I had wanted her to feel and get better for herself. I would tell her the truth, as the right time comes. Then guilt had played me somehow and I shouted loudly in the hallways,

"please God, if you have any mercy on her, help her to be happy, again!"

Then a strangily, a strongvoice hadreplied.

"Then why don't you tell her, it's you Phil?"

Then i realized that it was her, my sister "Amy". She was behind me and shehad over heard what I had said.

"This school hasn't changed, did it?"

"No 'Amy'. And you know that I can't tell her that it's me, that might hurt her even more. She must hate me and despise me now."

"Whatever, 'Rupert'. We can't go and pretend to be like this you know."

I tried to ignore her and walked away, but she had walked behind me.

"Phil, again, if she finds outwho we are,before you tell her, she would panic, would hate you, and won't forgive you,no matter what. You might look different because you used the DNA-scrambler, but I still look kinda the same, just taller and more beautiful. She will find out someway, if you keep hanging around her, more often." She said with cockiness in her voice.

"Pim, thank you, but lemme handle this myself"

She had stopped walking and turned around. I know that she had meant well. But, again I walked away from her, being ignorant like I had always been. I know what I was doing, and I didn't need her help. Today, would be one step...the box.


	15. The day of Rupert's Life in School part2

**Sorry about the update, i couldnt update it on sunday and on monday, because it had told me that i had 'time out', and of course i had tried and justquit.**

I had just reached to my locker, and still I had thought hard about this plan.

_'Will it work, or won't?'_ All I know was that I had to tell her at the right time...maybe when she wants to see me or somehow needed me. But when is that going to happen? I can kinda tell that she had forgotten about me. The first day that I came back, she was dating and were kissing, already. The sight of that had been too strong for me, it was too unbearable...

I had dazed off for a sec, thinking of what had all happened last night and earlier this morning. It was too stressful, just to think of it. I was having second thoughts about coming back here, as if I shouldn't have came...

RANGGGGG

The bell had just rang,which it had meantthat I was already late for home room. So I quickly grabbed my books and ran headed toward my home room. At first, I didn't know where my room was since I had never had been in there, yet since we were still signing in for this school yesterday; but I had manage to find it, since I still had remember my way around the school. There it was, right there. I tried to paced towards the door, until, I had hit into someone that was heading the same direction as me. There was dropped books on the floor,but she was on the ground too.

"Ouch, watch where ya' going!" She had said to me.

"Sorry about that, I am usually not that reckless. I kinda ran here and I didn't really notice you. I am _so sorry_."

I hadsaid after trying to scramble around for books, then I looked up and so did she. It was Tia that was on the floor again. And she had notice me, also.

"Hey you're that kid from yesterday, um..."

"Rupert. And your Tia." She got up and I had manage to picked up all my books.

"Yeah, Rupert. It's okay,I ran into you yesterday so we're even." She had laughed.

"So you're in this home room, too?"

"I guess..." I said.

"That's great, it could help us talk about stuff, especially, about you-know-who."

Then at that point,I was confused. I didn't understand what she had meant.

"You know, last night!"

"Oh! It was nothing, nothing had happened." Ifinally understood what she had meant, she was talking about the hug.

"Whatever, both of you can say anything you want, but I know about these type of things."

Then I had stopped talking. For the longest time that I had knew her, she wasright and sureabout these stuff. This was like her best subject. But surely,I didn't want to admit it. She doesn't know who I was or really am.

"Sure, what ever you say." I replied sarcastically.

We walked into the room and the teacher had looked at us. It didn't look that he had care that we were late, however, he had kept on looking at Tia with a grunt face. Tia had explained to me, when we were about to sit.

"Yea, I was late yesterday, too. So he had tried to talk to me and I talked back, then we bickered...blah, blah, blah, until,hehad gave up on me, so I'm guessing he stop caring."

Tia had said and smiled. At first, I hadn't notice but Tia and mehad satbehind these two people that had looked too familiar. They were writing something and had passed it along to one another. Tia had kept talking, but I had kept thinking, 'why do they look familiar, also.'

Then the guy had said something that made me knew who it was.

"C'mon, admit it, Via. You know it true, O-wen this guy got so hott!"

"Owen, don't be silly." the girl had said.

It was them, Via and Owen. I hadn't seem them for a long time too. I had totally forgot about them, since all these past years, Keely was the only thing that was on my mind...

But after hearing, words had been blurted from my mouth,

"O-wen will this guy give it a rest!"

I hadn't believed what I had said, and so did Tia.She looked at me as if I was crazy. It was aforce of habbit!Then the two had stopped talking and had turn around to face me.

"What did you just said?" asked Owen.

"Oh, I said nothing. Nothing at all."

"Because, I'm pretty sure you had said something. You heard him too, right Via?"

"Yeah, I did." She answered.

"I didn't said anything, really."

Then Tia had interrupt us, "I'm pretty sure he had said 'when can I rest?'"

Owen and Via had looked at me and then her. They had seem to believe her. She had just covered up for me, and I'm pretty sure Tia would never do that for anyone that she hadn'tcare for. However, the two had began to speak to us.

"Hey you look familiar, doesn't he, Owen?"

"Yeah, he does. And that girl, we saw her too."

I was afraid again, when everytimesomeonehad kept saying that I had looked familiar. Maybe Pim was right, my disguise wasn't all that convincing, but her isn't great either. She didn't used anything, that's her nature look...

Still I hadn't understand what they had meant with Tia though.

"Oh yeah, last night. Sorry about that! I didn't meant to hit into you guys, it was that something had happened." Tia had said.

"It's alright. Did you found your friend?" Via had replied with a wierd tone. I looked at her, and had thought..._she was talking about Keely_.

"Yeah, but she had left the bathroom though when I had came, thanks though."

"Yeah, sure." Via had said softly.

"Hey, I like your shoes."

"You do? Thanks I found this at..."

I had zoned out at that point, they were talking about shoes, and, it was strange. It had reminded me about how Via and Keely had started off together. The weird part is that they didn't know that they were Keely's best friends.

Then Owen had began to talk to me.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I had saw you from somewhere."

"Maybe, you did. Maybe in Handsome Town, or in one oftheir games with Well's Astronauts?"

"No, there is something that kinda make meknowyou somehow."

"Um, I don't know."

I shrugged and pretend that I hadn't known him. Somehow, as like these guys, they had kinda sense me too strongly. I have to play it differently somehow, maybe changing my attitude, personality, or clothing...but that would betoo weird enoughfor me . Maybe, just my behavior...I got to make it less obvious. Later on, the teacher had gotten up and had called our names, then when he was down, he had turned on the t.v. for the morning announcement. At that point, I know who was going to be on that screen. A beautiful angel will talk to us, for our morning announcements.

"Hmm, I wonder what's the announcement are still the same here?" wonder Tia.

"What do you mean? You're new here aren't you?"

"Not really, I just had moved back when I left three years ago."

I had heard them, but the voices had manage to tuned out somehow, as the video had appeared, it was the same one thatI had remembered. It was the one with her running with the microphonetoher lead story. Then I had heard that magnificent voice that anyone heard of.

"Live with Keely Teslow, I'm Keely Teslow."

There she was looking at me, or at least, her face was facing toward my direction. She had began to spoke, I couldn't help stare away at her.

"I'm here to bring you the first morning announcement for the starting school year of 2009. Welcome back to all the returning students and faculties, and welcome to the new coming freshmen, as we all here wish you a great new school year. So in starting of this announcement, we are going to start with the pledge of allegiance."

She had kept talking and I couldn't help to stare off at her. She had spoke alot with confidence and strenght. She had knew what she was doing. She had improved so much with her passion in this field. But then, her charisma had changed where a weak, frailconfidencehad start to speak.

"Also, there are sign-ups for our many clubs, such as, chess, newspaper, chorus ,and also, broadcasting lab, _if you are interest_. Well thank you for your attention, and also, don't forget to watch my news report, later today. From our principal and vice principal Hackett, they wish you have a great day, today."

She had finished and had gotten up herself and walked away from the screen and for a few seconds, the screen had turned off. I had kept staring at the screen. When she had said joining the broadcast lab, sadness had came out again. She was all alone. She had even to turn off the camera, herself to end the show. She had noone to help her. My guilt had came up again. I want to help her somehow, maybe I should join her...but I couldn't...I would be too close to her, and she would might know somehow...

"Wow, she's still good at this, I couldn't believe she stillin to this?" Tia had said.

Owen and Via had looked at her, as if Tia hadn't known Keely, at all. Those two and I knew that Keely loved broadcast journalism. Then Tia had looked back at us and shrugged. The bell had rang and I had ran off to first period. I couldn't just stare at the t.v. nomore. I must somehow speed my plans.

**Okay, guys sorry if this chapter has nothing in it that much, I just wanted to introduce Tia to Owen and Via, and to show Phil's guilt about the broadcast lab. I will update, as soon as I can-and I will try to make it more bit interesting. So bare with me and remember, if you have any suggestion or comments, please tell me. Thanks! Nunu. **


	16. The Day of Rupert's Life in School part3

Okay, i had updated for you guys, and sorry about the time. Procrastination is a bad thing, and sorry. Well in this chapter, it might sound confusing about the Phil's situation, if you don't think about it.I had _**bold **_and_** italize **_the words spoken by Phil's conscience. Oh yeah, from now on, I will try to underline things that might be important, such as to foreshadow something, or to give it more meaning to it. But it will be for some of those that you may not catch on to. So watch out! lol!

**The Day of Rupert's Life in School** part3

The class periods had ran pretty slow, so far. And at this point now, I didn't realize how boring school was. Not like knowing all of the stuff the teacher had tried to taught me had help made it all that interesting. But however...maybe, or _definitely_, I had found out that the classes here was more fun when I was with her, every minutes in every class...

Now looking at my schedule again, I wasn't with her in any classes. I was still in history (**a/n: a pun. lol, random**). However,I had study hall for the rest of the day. This schedule wasn't all that interesting... I had thought that I would just take the required courses to be in this school, and just to see Keely in school again. But, it's just too boring.

**_Maybe we should change my schedule to be like her's, so we can be closer to her_**–

No, I can't because she would found out that it's me if I stay too close to her–

**_but I miss her, we miss her!And I wanted to be closer to her, around her even more_**–

You know thatI want to be with her, too. But,we can't. Phil, hold yourself together, be strong**_–_**

**_Maybe it's a good idea if she knows that we're here, she'll be happy_**–

She won't, she'll be mad and be shocked–

_**but–**_

"No!"

Of course, I hadn't realized that I had shouted out loud in the classroom. Everyone had stared, even Hackett. Why couldn't I keep things inside my head?

"What is that Mr. Duffy?" the voice of Hackett said. "So, you think that today's society will collapse and could somehow reform to a new different one?"

"...yes. Maybe something that's going to be better?" I said to confirm with my disagreement of 'No'.

"Oh, so you can write me a paper of your explanation. Hmm, how about the whole class! Write a paper on what of you guys think of this matter. I want it to be at least five pages and to be passed to me tomorrow. I know this is your second day back, but we have to prepare you for college!"

The bell then just rang.

"Great, give you time to start. Not on my time, of course."

He had laughed and everyone had looked at me and I had looked down. I couldn't believe that I got myself in this type of situation again. I got up and just headed to my study class. Already, I knew it was a miserable day..

Later, I found my study class and went in it. I decided just to sit at the corner. I just had slope there. I was tired from what had happen last night and from the boredom of today. Nothing to do, except another essay to do, no matter what I do, I always got a paper to do from Hackett. I began to write:

_'Today's society is fairly stable. However, "fairly" is the keyword, as in the weakness of all of our countries would find a better form of society. Then from the improvement with their weakness,the countries itself would had a change in government, as improvement always hadan effect on the government. Thus, it could result into a situation, such as world peace, to form; and perhaps creating a new country-holiday, "Unification Day"...'_

I just stopped, as I had sense a strong feeling that overwhelm me. My head just rest down on to my right hand that I was writing with, and I closed my eyes. Everything went dark...

* * *

Everything had became visible when minutes had passed. I was in the room all by myself. The room was different from before, however, it had looked awfully too familiar. Their was a couch and a bunch of computers and cameras. Then I had realized, it was the broadcast room. I walked around, as I was the only one here. I didn't know why or how I was here in the beginning, but I was. Then she came in with her blonde shiny hair bouncing back and forth. I had missed that site of beauty. Three hours was as long as the two years that I didn't saw her face. She walked in and saw me in there. She smiled and walked toward me. 

"Hi Keely," I had said to her.

"Hey Rupert. What are you doing in here?" She said. Then she looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes."Wait, don't tell me! You're interested in this class?" Her eyes had sparkled, even more.

"Um..." I shrugged. I didn't know how or why I was here, first of all...maybe it was sign.

"Oh. But you can stay in here for today if you want.You can see how it's like in here. I can get you a pass for your study if you want!"

She was happy as I can tell. She was all jumpy, maybe someone in the class would actually make her happy, and her happiness had meant a lot to me too.

"Yeah, sure."

She talked to me and I had listen to what she had said. I nodded my head just to agree with her. I knew all of this already, but I just wanted to hear her smoothing voice again. But something weird has overcame me again. It was like something had taken over me.

"Well, in order to work the camera, all you have to do is–" She stopped talking as she had stared at me. I had my hands on my head and I was struggling; I couldn't control it anymore.

"What's wrong, Rupert," She had asked me. I want to answer her but_ I_ couldn't. Then again, the conscience had taken over me and I still didn't know why.

"**_I have to tell you something, Keely! It's important._**" it had said from my mouth to her, while I tried to struggle with it. Meaning in other words, it wasn't me that was speaking to her right now...

"Are you alright Rupert?"

"**_Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, I have to tell you something. It's about who I am!_**"

"Huh? You're Rupert, my new friend," She smile.

But the thing that control me wasn't joking around at all. It was serious, and rash with its moves.

"**_Keels, I'm serious!_**" It said from my mouth.

"What you just call me?" A worried face had looked at me.

"**_Exactly what you had heard, Keels, I'm–_**" It tried to said, but I had tried to prevented it from talking. But she finished what it was about to say.

"...Phil? Is that you, Phil?" her eyes looked shocked, but calmly into my eyes.

Then it had simmered down, and had let me took action, again, but I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do from that point. I just nodded to her.

"PHIL!" She shouted and ran to me and hugged me. "Is that really you!"

From the looks of it, she was happy, excited to see me. I had never had expected that.

"Yes, Keely. It's me." I hugged back at her. She looked at me with her eyes now in tears.

"Phil, where had you gone? I had missed you so much! I couldn't be without you! And why did you had to pretend to be Rupert, and not just come out to me?"

She began to sob in relief and happiness. I slowly spoked out,

"I missed you so much, Keely. You don't know how I had missed you. The only reason I was pretending to be Rupert was to check upon you; to see if you had really missed me or even wanted to see me anymore. I had thought you were over me, but I can tell now that you had still care for me."

"Of course, Phil. I miss you and still love you," she hugged me even harder and I hugged back. I had missed this for so long too.

"Are you going to stay here?" Keely spoke.

"As long as I live." I replied.

She and I had looked up. Both of our eyes had tears in it, tears of joy. Then slowly our heads had came closer. Her face was still of beauty, and her lips were still pink red, it was too irresistible. My head had came even closer, my lips were near her's, until the voice had came over...

"**_See_**," It had said to me. That voice, it was my consciences of mine.

I stopped from my tracks and looked straight at Keely; however, she was frozen as statue, as if time had just stopped. I let go of her and tired to budge her, but she wasn't moving at all.

"**_this is what we could have, if you tell her, Phil._**" It had continued. I looked up, as if he was God himself, as if he was speaking and being somewhere, somewhere omnipresent. I was even more confused. What was happening, this ain't real, is it?

"**_Go do it, Phil. Tell her. I begged you._**"

I looked back to Keely, as she was gone. She had vanished. Where was she? What had happen to her! Then everything had went black again. I didn't know what had happened.

"Keely!" I shouted in the darkness by myself.

* * *

A bright white light had slowly emerged, as it pierced slowly. The light had appeared strangely; it was there for one moment, but then it wasn't. It had widen when it appeared, then became smaller, as it was closing. Then I sensed something, as if a feeling, that I had before, had been lifted. 

"Mr. Duffy? A voice was audible. "Are you alright?"

Then the brightness had calm down, as colors of the rainbow had slowly emerged; there was tan from the desks, the blue from my shirt, the black from the boards, and the green from thestudy hall teacher's dress.

There I had realized that I was still my study class. I lifted my head and the teacher stared at me.

"Are you alright, Rupert?"

I had stopped and thought for a second of whom was she talking to. _'Oh, wait, that's me!'_

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I answered her.

"Are you sure, because you were screaming when you were sleeping."

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied. I looked around and noone was there. "Where's everyone?"

"They had just left, you had miss the bell and still slept. I came to wake you, and you screamed, "Keely" I think."

"Oh, thank you ma'am, but I have got to go to class now."

I got up from my seat. She said bye to me and I had done the same thing. I then just walked out to the hallways.

"That was all a dream...it had felt real, in some ways...maybe it could turn out that way, if I do what had happen in my dreams..." I said to myself.

Then it had hit me and I had thought it out. I was going to skip study hall, to go to broadcast lab, just in order to see her once again.

* * *

**Author'snote: **in the dialogue with"Phil and his conscience" is somewhat alike with "Keely and her mind and her heart"; however, with Phil, he thinks for himself but he can't act upon himself, i.e. he can't do anything for himself. Then while with Keely, she can't think for herself, but she acts with her "own" choice. A contrast, kinda. Hope that wasn't confusing for you guys to comprehend what I'm saying. 

Okay, I had planned to end with "the day of rupert's life..." chapters, since it somewhat slowed the whole story down, i think. So I'm gonna contine with the new one; the next chapter will be **"With her" **Thank you for reading, so far. Loves to all my reader, and thank you so much on commenting on my stories. I love you guys so much. Lol. NuNu


	17. With Her 1

With Her

"Sigh," she breathed out. That was the only sound that was audible in the lonely room. Cameras, tripods, and t.v. screens were the only thing that was with her andher bag. She sat at the only couch in the room with her legs crossed and her arms supporting her head. Another deep breath had came out of her mouth again. She then lifted her head with the face of stress and pain.

After all, she had not only didn't slept well, but she had to work all by herself again. Too much work for only a mere person to do.

"_If I had just one person to help me..."_

She thought to herself. For a half a minute, she still had sat there, quietly thinking to herself about the agendas for today's and tomorrow's news.

"_...all that by myself."_

She placed her head down again upon her hands. Her faced was clenched in pain and in total dismay, while her mouth had opened wide as if she was prepared to scream. Her mind was a messed.

'_I am alone, aren't I? I had to deal a lot, and noone truly understand... too much had happened.'_

Alone, the one thing that she hated. She had isolated herself from everyone, every since he had left. She had feared closeness, as it could had turned against her. But however, her face had went back "normal", as she had clammed herself.

"At least, there's Rupert. I kinda have him...to be my friend, I guess."

She placed her leg down off the couch and reached over her bag on the floor. A memory had just appeared. She had remembered what Rupert had gave her. She opened her bad, then in front of her notebook, she saw the small white box. She had stared at it with unease. Her eyes had began to tear...

"That box, it was Phil's... he had wanted to give me this"

With the puffiness in her eyes, she slowly reached out her hand to grab the box. With each inch, tears had dripped drown her eyes. Hesitating, she had finally touched the box and about to grabbed. Until suddenly, she had heard a knock from the door.

Alarmed, Keely had began to wipe the tears in her eyes. She never had anyone in the broadcast room for such a long time. She stood up and turned around to the door, and there he was...

Rupert. He had smiled at her and she smiled back at him. The pain in her eyes had cease.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if i had not update for a long time. I had to restore/reboot my computer due to a crash. Ever since, I didn't feel like updating, not only because i had forgotten what i had type, but i was losing interest in Potf... but it's still my favorite Disney Channel show. However since PotF was canceled and no new stuff had happened, i got bored. I'll still continue the story but it would be in short piece, unless something big happen. Im not in too it as much anymore, im so sorry.


End file.
